Apparently Not!
by lady-minh
Summary: San,Kag,mir and Inu all go to Shikon high. At this school the students have a tradition that normally leaves all girls blushing and guys smirking. What if this tradition causes a bet to occur causing love to bloom.Paring:KagInu SanMir
1. Damn

AN: Hi! This fanfic will be my first so don't blame me if you hate it. You can only blame yourself for not having good taste. Anyways, please read and review. I accept flames just don't make them too bad. Well kick-back and relax. Fanfic coming!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Apparently Not!  
  
Chapter 1: Damn!  
  
Kagome exited her house as she made her way to the bus stop. It was a peaceful morning. The cool air relaxed Kagome as a she walked down the concrete sidewalk. She sighed as she checked her outfit to make sure she didn't look like another boring prep with too much energy. She was wearing a pair of black, baggy jeans with a slightly tight, (also) black shirt. Her dark-gray tennis shoes were slightly scuffed up but still wearable. She had her hair down, brushed, and clean. Although the students at school thought of her as dark and strange, they also believed she was a gorgeous creature. Her figure was perfect and she was never known to give up a good fight.(especially to protect her friends). And boy- could she kick ass. She had never lost a fight. Kagome was actually a kind person but when you pissed her off...don't expect not to get at least one bruise or a hurt pride. She looked up at the pale and dawning sky. I hate school.. she thought.  
  
"Kagome, wait for me!" Kagome turned to who was calling to her. A young lady, her age, was running towards her. It was her best friend , Sango. She was a very beautiful young women with long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail (as usual). She wore little make-up with an exception of pink eye shadow. Sango was wearing a similar outfit like Kagome's but wore a red shirt and navy blue tennis shoes.(They are both supposed to be freshmen, but they both skipped a grade.) Kagome waved as she waited for Sango to catch up.  
  
"Hey, Sango! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, but, guess what?" Sango face suddenly lit up. Sango doesn't do this often. Kagome looked over to her with puzzlement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kikyo just broke up with Inuyasha. He dumped her. She was last seen at a party last friday, drunk and depressed." Sango burst out laughing as seh continued, " She claims to have gotten a new boyfriend already, but I think she I s secretly being torn apart from the inside. That bitch finally go t what she deserved!"  
  
Kagome smiled in amusement as she absorbed the information in growing satisfaction. She began to laugh too. Kikyo was truly a bitch. She would always throw insults at random people and believes herself to be 'queen' of Shikon High. Yeah right!  
  
They began to near the end of the block where there usual chariot to hell picked them up.(aka Bus Stop). They stepped on to the bus with ease and found a seat close to the back but not far away from the front. Sitting behind them was Miroku(the class pervert) and Inuyasha(most popular and rich guy in school.)(this is there second year at high school, but know that Kagome and Sango skipped a grade.)  
  
"Hello my sweet and beautiful, Sango. How is my blossom today?" Miroku leaned closer to the seat in front of him as Sango only gave him a finger of acknowledgement. Inuyasha chuckled a bit before going back into conversation with a pouting Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Sango soon were engaged into their own conversation.  
  
"Kagome, when is 'Ribbon Boy Day' this month?"  
  
"It's... actually ... I think it's today! Damn! It's so stupid!" Indeed (to Kagome) it was stupid. It was a tradition at Shikon High. On one specific day out of the whole year the girls would receive a small red ribbon to pin to their shirts. The object of this tradition was for the girls to try not to talk to a guy the entire day. If the female did talk to a guy then she would give him the ribbon. At the end of the day, the guy with the most ribbons would be announced as the guy the ladies loved best! It was so idiotic. Normally, Sango and Kagome would fake sick today but the mothers had stated quite clearly, "NO FEVER, GO TO SCHOOL!" Yes so today was going to be an even worse hell than tomorrow!  
  
"Oh, shit!" Sango exclaimed. "No fucking way! Why us?!"  
  
"This is going to be Hell's Day." Kagome sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bus soon arrived to a stop as they stepped off, not to anxious to go to school. Kagome and Sango began to make her way to the school building when they heard a whistle from behind them. Both automatically turned around and said, "Shut the HELL up, Miroku!!"  
  
Sango and Kagome then set off toward the building again, with determination to get away from the looks people were giving them. Some of the students thoughts they were hot(guys), some admired then for there courage and kind personalities(geeks/nerds), and others were jealous of them(poplars...aka: Kikyo and her friends).  
  
They arrived at there first period class where they received their ribbons for 'Ribbon Boy Day'. Earlier they had agreed to give this tradition a try and outlast they day without talking to any of the guys.  
  
All day Kagome and Sango showed no weakness as they ignored every guy that they encountered. Little did they know, that in their last period some of their peers were talking about them.  
  
"I can't believe it! I tried everything and I can't get them to talk!"  
  
"Duh, Hobo! They're pros. What do you expect of such sexy, dangerous women?" Miroku hissed. He sighed. "I'm going to try to get Sango to talk to me after class, before the assembly. Hey, Inuyasha, how many ribbons have you got so far? I have about 40."  
  
" I'm not sure but close to 70."  
  
"Are you going after either of Sango or Kagome?"  
  
"Maybe Kagome..."Inuyasha answered.  
  
Miroku blanched. Inuyasha looked at him confusedly. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Don't you know of Kagome's reputation? She's an awesome fighter and is really fast. She's on track team and in volleyball. She is captain in both. She's also hot! I mean I prefer Sango because I know Kagome is way out of my league. Plus, she has top marks in the class and she's one year younger than us. What kind of idiot are you? If you approach Kagome with your lame pick-up lines, no offense, but expect a ass whippen!"  
  
"Hey, at least, my pick up lines don't contain the sentence, 'Please bare my child.' and I doubt she's that perfect-"  
  
"She is. Believe me, she is. Only Sango is second to her. But they're both loners. Sango is just like Kagome only second best. I heard when they both met, they instantly clicked together as best friends. Sango taught Kagome how to fight, which she mastered quickly and still improving, while Kagome tutored Sango in school. Both stick together like glue."  
  
"How long have you been stalking them, Miroku?" Inuyasha said in sarcasm but to his surprise Miroku answered, "Since jr.high."  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped before his face grew more serious and arrogant. "No one is better at fighting me in this school and every girl likes me. Even the female Juniors like me! I bet I'll win this contest like I did last year."  
  
"I won't deny it: You most likely will-" Inuyasha smirked at Miroku's statement as he continued, " but I doubt you can get Kagome to talk and give you her ribbon."  
  
" Oh, yeah?! Well we'll see. I bet I will!"  
  
" A bet is it? Ok. I'll make you a deal... if you don't get Kagome to talk to you today and I get Sango to converse with me, then you have try go out on a date with Kagome."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Wait a minute! I'm not through. If you do get Kagome to talk to you then I'll do you homework for a week. or if you don't get her to talk to you but I don't get Sango to talk then the bet is off. Deal?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about this for a minute before answering, "Deal." They both did a high five to seal it, but that only got the teachers attention.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku is there something you want to share with the class?!" Steam was practically coming from her ears.  
  
"No, ma'm!" They both stated. Both sat red with embarrassment on their faces.  
  
AN: Well there you have it! A bet and a kick-ass Kagome. I promise it gets better. This chapter may seem a little slow but as the more chapters come the better they get...well until they end. Just please Read and Review this story. I would really appreciate it. and if you want you can suggest some events to happen in this story. I will definitely take them into consideration. Well Byes 'til next the next chapter. up (just scroll down)! 


	2. What!

AN: Heyya, thanks for the reviews! I love the encouragement. Keep it up! For your wonderful, and encouraging reviews I decided to give you another chappie! Just note that the more reviews I get the aster and more chapters I update!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
Apparently Not!  
  
Chapter 2: What?!  
  
(Day after "Ribbon Boy Day")  
  
Inuyasha watched his target as he sighed in defeat. He never expected to ever be in this position. He, for some strange reason, felt nervous. 'Maybe it's 'cause she is hotter than your average super-model.' He reasoned with himself.  
  
He walked over to Kagome with grace, while putting one his most 'girl- melting' smiles on. 'This will probably be a synch'. He thought. He reached her with ease and he stopped right beside her as she exited another one of her classes. The classroom door blocked her from seeing him. She closed her door as she turned to attend her next class, but bumped straight into Inuyasha in doing so. She stumbled back slightly before glaring at him.  
  
"Hey! Watch it next time!" She gazed at his shocked face before realizing that what she said was very rude. She sighed. She wasn't having the best day. Her history project was due and if she was late to class she would put a dent in her perfect attendance and get on the teachers bad side. 'Stupid projects. Once again, I hate school.'  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just in a crappie mood. Excuse me." She began to walk past him when he pulled her around by the shoulder to face him.  
  
"Wha-! Hey! What's your problem?! I said I was sorry!" She fumed. You try to be nice, and look where it gets you!  
  
"Look wench, I-" Before Inuyasha could finish, Kagome had glanced at her watch and began to run off! She had 1min left before the tardy bell! "Shit!"  
  
She ran to her next class and made it in her seat before the bell rang a second later. She sighed in relief as she opened her books and took out a pen for notes. Sango, who was sitting right beside her, chose that time to speak softly. "Hey Kagome, what took you so long?"  
  
"Nothing. Just another one of the pesky annoyances." Sango nodded in understanding. She knew that the annoyances meant another boy-admirer. She guessed it might have been Hojo again. 'Baka. At least for Kagome she doesn't have a perverted baka.'[Give ya one guess on who she's thinking about!^_^] Shaking her head, Sango turned her attention to the teacher and her lesson.  
  
(Back in the hall)  
  
Damn. Inuyasha cursed. 'I should have gotten her. Damn it all! How did I get into this mess?'  
  
~~flashback of Yesterday~~~  
  
Inuyasha sighed as his 10th attempt to get Kagome to talk that day failed. 'Oh! Fuck it!' He thought. 'It's not like Miroku could ever get a determined girl like Sango to talk to him.'  
  
Just then, Miroku came bouncing around the corner, while grinning from ear to ear. He was slightly limping and..was that a bruise on his face? He trotted up to Inuyasha with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. 'Not a good sign.'  
  
"I win." He said simply as he waved a red ribbon in front of Inuyasha's face, but the impact of those words and actions caused Inuyasha's mouth to drop as he hit the floor (anime-style).  
  
"You...You what?!" He stuttered, as he tried to gain composure.  
  
"I win. Sango talked to me...unless you got Kagome to talk to you?" He raised his eyebrow and he spoke.  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply. "No, I didn't...stubborn as a mule." He said the last bit under his breath.  
  
"You do know what this means, right?" Miroku's smirk grew into a wide grin.  
  
"Yes. I have to ask Kagome out...." Miroku interrupted before Inuyasha could go on.  
  
"..And you have to continue doing it until she accepts because the deal was: You had to go on a date with her. Not just ask her out."  
  
Inuyasha sighed again. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Then lets get to class!" With that Miroku turned to leave but Inuyasha stopped him with one last comment. "So how did you get Sango to talk to you?"  
  
Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment before answering slyly, " With my charms." He smiled a perverted smile before leaving.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
'Yes. That's what happened.' Inuyasha breathed out with remembrance. 'Well, I guess I'll have to work hard to gain her acceptance.' With that thought, he groggily made his way to class.  
  
(When class is over and Lunch is about to begin.)  
  
Bring! Bring! Just after the bell rang, students began to pile out of the classrooms in what you could call loads. Kagome and Sango exited the class calmly while talking. They agreed to meet at Kagome's locker and walk to lunch together.  
  
As Kagome was putting up her books, a fuming Sango came over to her with a crimson face. Kagome looked at her in puzzlement. 'Should I ask what's wrong? Sango looks kind of scary right now.' Deciding a second later that it would be ok to ask now Kagome cleared her voice and spoke.  
  
"Sango? What's wrong?" She tried to speak as soft as possible.  
  
"I. HATE. MIROKU." Sango growled low.  
  
Kagome swept dropped. 'I guess she's not over what happened yesterday.' Kagome began to recall what had happened:  
  
(flashback)  
  
Kagome was with Sango as they were walking to there next class. Suddenly, Miroku popped right in front of them.  
  
"My lovely, Sango. I am honored to see you today." Kagome glanced at Sango as she turned a light shade of pink. Kagome had to try holding herself back from laughter with all her might. This encounter is going to be interesting.  
  
"And how are you today?" He waited but she didn't answer. "Oh? So you've grown mute? I am sorry about that. Does this mean I can start touching you?" Miroku made his way to touch her but as she violently shook. Kagome moved away, just when Miroku was about to touch Sango. Sango flipped around, grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Hentai! I can't believe you! Of all the days- you pick the one I'm most vulnerable on!!! You are so low!"  
  
Miroku didn't even wince. He began grinning like a mad man! Then he started laughing hysterically!  
  
"What's so funny, you pervert?! I'm about to beat the life out of you!!"  
  
Miroku gained himself quickly but still grinned widely. He stood and spoke, " Yes, well.... before you kill me, give me your ribbon. You talked to me." He began to laugh again as Sango turned a bright red. (half embarrassment and half mortified with anger sprinkling it all.)  
  
"What?! N-No! You tricky, bastard! I can't believe you!" She began to growl inhumanly. Unlike Kagome, who stood as far back as she could when she sensed Sango's aura increasing, Miroku just stood there laughing.  
  
"I'll give you something to laugh about!" Suddenly Sango had an evil smirk as she walked over to Miroku, who immediately shut-up.  
  
Sounds of pain and agony could be heard echoing through the halls of the school.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Soon Kagome doubled over and began to laugh. Sango stopped her ranting to give Kagome a questioning look. "I'm sorry." Kagome spoke. " But it's just so funny." She snickered some more before continuing, " Let's go to Lunch. I'm hungry." She began to walk with Sango at her side in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
AN: Well that's all I have today! But I've already finished half of the next chapter. Just decided to update this one today!! Thank you for those awesome reviews. Keep reviewing. If I get two more reviews today then I'll update the next chapter tonight! Promise. LOL. Please tell me if you want longer chapters or not. Thanks. Ja ne. 


	3. Doubt? New Student? Fighting?

AN: I have decided to start accepting anonymous reviews! I'm really sorry to those who didn't get accepted at first. Please forgive me! I also decided to make my chapters longer!! Thank you to the reviews for your opinion and advice! It was a BIG help!*winks* If you want to suggest anything else please email me or review! And to Lilcoco- In the second chapter, the setting takes place after 'Ribbon Boy day', so girls can talk to guys again if they want to. I think that answers your question. If you have more, I would love to answer them.  
  
Just to let everyone know that the sentences in parenthesis are in fact part of the story. =) They help change scenes and are extremely important to read in order to understand the chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I am going to try to make it longer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Apparently Not!  
  
Chapter 3: Doubt? Fighting? New Student?  
  
After lunch, Kagome attended classes as they proceeded to come up. She would always get her books speedily from her locker and walk quickly to her class before another 'annoyance' came up.(aka Hojo.) while all this occurred Inuyasha was attempting to ask Kagome out. Unfortunately for him, due to Kagome's speed in getting her supplies and the (damn) school bell system, Inuyasha didn't receive any chances. He finally gave up and resolved to just ask her out after school.  
  
'No way am I going to go through this bullshit every passing period.' He thought.  
  
The school bell finally ended. To avoid great traffic Inuyasha was the first out of the class. He made a brief visit to his locker before hurriedly making his way to the front of the building to wait for Kagome. He decided to wait in front of the water fountain placed by the school doors where students began to exit. He spotted Kagome leaving the building and heading for the corner of the sidewalk (where the bus stop was.) He stopped her short of her destination.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" He smiled a sparkling smile at her that would make any girl blush. She hardly reacted with the exception of a confused face at first but instantly changed to a pleasant one.  
  
"Um...Hi." She greeted before making her way to go around him. He sidestepped to once again block her path. Kagome began to get a little frustrated with the popular now.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something..." He said as he took a step closer. Kagome instinctively took a step back.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?" She stated calmly. 'Might as well see what he wants.'  
  
"Well... I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this coming Saturday. Could you?" He asked. 'That was easy. Now all she has to do is say yes and I can get this stupid bet over with.' He sighed inwardly. 'I hope this doesn't ruin my rep.' He waited patiently and silently for her answer. She seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was having an inward battle. 'Why would a popular ask me out? And the king of populars no less?! That's strange. Something's up.' She sighed. 'I guess it doesn't really matter since I'm going to say no. But still.... I always did like a good mystery.'  
  
She glanced at him. He seemed calm and confident. "Sorry, but no." She said bluntly. His mouth dropped. She glimpsed over his shoulder. "Oh! Look. There's my ride! See ya!" With that, she moved around his stunned form to the bus. He was left in total confusion and shock. 'What the hell? Did she just say...no?!' Once his shock began to lift gradually he made his way to the parking lot where his red Thunderbird lay in wait. As he did so, he didn't notice a large group of girls watching him and swooning as he left. One of them was Kikyo, who continued to look longingly at him. She turned her gaze to Kagome. Her eyes hardened as she glared at the girl's back.  
  
Inuyasha was still confused. He probably underestimated Kagome. He began to realize the differences between her and other girls at school. For one she had a much more rebellious personality. She would stick up for her friends. Most girls normally left the one being offended to defend for their self. For her to skip a grade meant, she was really smart. 'But just how smart?' he wondered. Many girls in his class were very intelligent but she seemed to stick out in her studies. She would study and work harder than anyone he knew even more than Sango.  
  
Kagome had many admirers. In the locker rooms, most of the conversation was either about her or Sango. He began to compare the appearance differences. He recalled her face and the expressions she wore. Her eyes usually portrayed beauty and was perhaps the most beautiful part of her. They were a deep, dark brown. It reminded him of chocolate because of it's smooth look. She was unpredictable and truthful most of the time, while other girls were liars and easy to read. She was another case. She was always doing the unexpected and continually held a mysterious ere to her. His curiosity was rising with every thought. She also wore little make-up. Come to think of it... she never wore make-up, with the exception of special occasions. She had a natural beauty. Her perfect shape and personage were astounding. She reminded him of a goddess.  
  
'But how am I going to get her to go out with me?' He thought. He stopped at a red light and waited. He was deep in thought about his options. 'I can't just repeatedly ask her out. Although she may except out of annoyance, it would appear that I was desperate. The last thing I need is to seem pathetic. My rep is much more important than some bet. hmmm....' he began to consider more of his options when a loud honking was heard behind him. The man behind him was shouting profanity while the old lady on a motor-bike behind him was shouting too.  
  
"Move, dumbass! Are you color-blind?! The light is green!!" Inuyasha turned his attention to the light....which was green. He rolled down the window and poked his head out.  
  
"Alright already! I got the point. Just shut the HELL up!!!"  
  
With that said, he took off straight. He zoomed past the other cars. "Crazy driver! Are you trying to kill everyone on the road? Asshole!"  
  
He ignored their insults as he made a turn into Tessiaga Region, a rich neighborhood where wealthy families live. He pulled up to a large mansion. Its beauty never went unnoticed by visitors. Its large architecture was magnificent. It had a large fountain placed in the front, while flowers were planted in a circle around it. Flowers and tall bushes encircled the home.  
  
The gates opened, granting him permission to enter. He drove to the garages where he parked his car in the one labeled 'Inuyasha'. He removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He was still in deep thought as he went up stairs to his room. He tossed his backpack in the corner of the room as he lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, still in thought when suddenly an idea hits him. 'If I can't get her go on a date with just the two of us, then maybe I can get Sango and Miruko to go with us. That counts as a date, right?' He picked up the phone and dialed Miruko's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miruko, does the date have to be made of just two people or can it be chaperoned?"  
  
"What the hell? What kind of date is that? Maybe I misheard you. Did you just say you want a chaperone to go with you and Kagome on a date?!"  
  
"Well, sort of... I was wondering if you and Sango could come?"  
  
There was a pause on the other line. Inuyasha began to grow slightly impatient.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here. But I've decided to tell you that my answer is...no."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sorry, man, but I wouldn't be fun if I went with you. You're not a kid and NOTHING interesting would happen. You and her would just sit there and not pay attention to each other. That's not called a date!"  
  
"Grrr. Then what do you suppose I do, Moron. She said 'no' the first time I asked."  
  
Again another pause before Miroku began to sputter into the line.  
  
"She-She what?!"  
  
"She said no! Are you deaf!?"  
  
"No! But that's a surprise. I thought you were irresistible, as you say."  
  
"Whatever. What do I do though?"  
  
"You're asking me on the subject of women?" Inuyasha could almost hear Miroku smirking. He kept his voice low and almost inaudible, "Maybe....No....Yes?"  
  
"Which is it?" Miroku asked. His voice held excitement and amusement.  
  
"Ok, fine. YES! I need your help."  
  
"Good. Then this is what you need to do: You need to get to know her. If you don't earn her trust you're never going to get her to go on a date with you."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"Second, you need to be nice to her. Learn to control your temper."  
  
"What the hell does THAT mean?!"Inuyasha became frustrated with that comment.  
  
Miroku ignored his question as he continued, "Thirdly, you need to get her to see you like her-" Inuyasha interrupted Miroku again,  
  
"I NEVER said I liked her!!!"  
  
"Come on... you know you like her. Everyone likes her."  
  
Inuyasha began to growl low as he spoke. "I do not like her." His voice held threat as he continued, "Say that again and I'll hit you so hard you'll find yourself in the US!"  
  
"Ok...Ok... calm down. You don't like her, but you need to act like it!"  
  
"Feh, fine. Anything else, Perv."  
  
Miroku sighed as he heard the 'nickname'. "No. Just try to accomplish those goals and then when the time comes, ask her out."  
  
"Fine. Bye." He said shortly. He hung up and decided to go to bed. He was still thinking about the comment of liking Kagome. 'I don't like her.' He thought. He repeated several times in his head but he still had doubt in the back of his mind.  
  
(At school the next day.)  
  
Kagome and Sango walked to there next class happily. Kagome may hate school but she always loved two main subjects... science and self-defense class. There was nothing better than messing with dangerous chemicals and hitting dummies. Sure she could defend herself perfectly but there was no reason for her to not, at least, practice her skills.  
  
They turned the corner only to be stopped by Kikyo, the bitch, and her 'friends'. She glided over to Kagome and shoved her as she continued walking away. Kagome growled and quickly stuck her foot out behind her and to her side. Kikyo tripped over the limb and falling flat on her face. Her deadly glare and smirk was wiped off her face instantly and replaced with a one of shock and confusion. She turned to Kagome slightly as she got up, only to see Kagome smirk and continue on with Sango to the gym. Kikyo cursed under her breath. Her eyes widened as Kagome turned the next corner Sango stayed behind a little and threw Kikyo a 'Fuck you' gesture.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome called as Sango caught up to her from around the corner.  
  
"Here." Sango regained her position on Kagome's right.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Nowhere, just getting rid of some left over trash." She stated with a smirk. Kagome laughed as they opened the door to the girls locker-room. They quickly changed into there school uniform work out clothes. (A red shirt with Black shorts that ended at mid-thigh. The red shirts were slightly small but it did them well not to have over size shirts. ) They entered the gym while discussing music. Sango and Kagome had arrived early in class so the teacher wasn't there yet, while few students were.  
  
They turned there attention to a young boy whining as some bullies surrounded him. They weren't in this class but the boy looked as though he was from the Jr. High, across the street. He had long red hair tied in a ponytail at the back of his neck and seemed to be short for his age. He had large blue eyes that gazed in fear as one of the larger guys yelled and laughed at him.  
  
"Hey, stupid, are you deaf?! I said give me your lunch money!"  
  
"B-But this is all I have. If I give it to you, I won't have anything to pay for my lunch. Please just leave me alone!" The boy begged.  
  
"HaHaHa! You honestly think that were gonna do that? Baka!" another boy said.  
  
"Just give us the money and we won't hurt you...much." One guy demanded.  
  
"NO!" The smaller boy yelled. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Kagome and Sango were about to interfere when suddenly Inuyasha stepped in front of the boy. A scowl was set on his face. He really disliked bullies and thought of them as scum. He remembered the times he was picked on because of his awkward hair color and gold eyes. His long, silk white hair was tied into a low ponytail. He wore clothes similar to Kagome's but had a black shirt with red shorts on. He was hot! But let's get back to the point...  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of the small, ridiculed boy as he spoke through clenched teeth, "You, bastards, better clear off or you'll all find yourself in a world of pain." His voice held venom. The boys winced at his tone but didn't back away. Their leader broke the small silence.  
  
"Why do you care what we do? Why don't you use that brain of yours and move away. We have business with this, weakling."  
  
"Shut the fuck up. Your voice is beginning to give me a headache! Leave the boy alone or expect some nasty bruises."  
  
The bullies, in outrage charged at him with everything they were... I guess that wasn't enough. All fell on the ground in less then five minutes, with bloody noses and a black eye.  
  
They scrambled to there feet as they ran off...most likely to hide. The small boy came out from behind Inuyasha and spoke, "Thanks, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh. Shippo, what did I tell you about coming over here. It's not as safe as the Jr. High. Why did you come over here anyway?"  
  
"I brought your History book over. You left it at my house the day you came to baby-sit me....not that I needed it." Shippo said the last part a little softer.  
  
Inuyasha laughed softly as he took the black book from Shippo. "Yeah, well next time just drop it off at the office, ok?"  
  
Shippo smiled. "Alright. See ya later, Cuz."  
  
"Ok. Later." Inuyasha answered as he watched Shippo leave the gym. He shook his head lightly. Shippo, his cousin, always seemed to get himself in trouble with bullies. Inuyasha taught him a few things in punching and kicking but the boy seemed to never get it straight. He sighed as he turned to find Kagome watching him. (Sango grew bored with the exchange and left earlier.)  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly and then smirked. "Hey. Good Job! Couldn't have done better myself. Your cousin is so cute!" She said. Even though she was a punk she was girl. Who could blame her? She had to explode with at least one girly phrase once a week. Inuyasha seemed a little shock at the small change in personality but and suddenly her words began to sink in.  
  
"Uh... Thanks."  
  
"No problem. See Ya!" With that she hurried over to Sango and began to chat.  
  
Inuyasha laughed before joined Miroku who was waiting bye the locker-room door.  
  
The teacher entered the room a moment later as the students took a seat on one of the mats. She stood in front of the class as she spoke.  
  
"Class, I have some exciting news!! I have listening to one of my fellow teachers and as you know, in here we only practice our skills on dummies. He, as in my teacher-friend, suggested that we begin to use our skills on our students in this class. I believe it would be an excellent way to improve our skills. So starting tomorrow in class, we will be holding a tournament. The tournament will continue for the rest of the week." The class became filled with whispers and excitement. Today, we will continue practice like normally but tomorrow I will post a chart of the people you will go to one-to-one hand combat with. thank you now our dismissed to go practice." The made there ways to there dummies and began to throw kicks and punches. The less advanced used rubber dummies, while the more advanced and experienced used wooden ones.  
  
Kagome chose a dummy and began to punch and kick. She was moving so fast her body almost seemed like a blur. The fact that her years on the track teams helped build muscle in her legs, though it didn't show. She moved easily and quick. Although Sango had been the first to teach Kagome how to fight, Kagome seemed to be surpassing her master at a fast pace.  
  
Sango began to practice on a similar dummy as Kagome's but before she began her hard kicks, she had tapped a piece of paper with the name 'Miroku' on it. She began to do difficult monuvors on the dummy. At one point she had kicked the head off the dummy. The head rolled over the feet of her largest admirer....Miroku. He gulped making a mental note not to get on Sango's bad side today.  
  
Inuyasha was working hard as ever. He planted kicks and punches as fast as Kagome. He began to make dents in the wood at his displays. He hit every vital spot at least a dozen times. Soon the teacher's whistle blew, not for the end of class but for an announcement. Everyone turned to see their teacher with a tall young man standing by her. He was reasonably hot and had a smirk on his face. His dark black, long hair was tied in a high ponytail. His eyes were a piercing blue. It so happens that his eyes were focused on Kagome. She shifted a little under his stare. When Inuyasha realized who he was staring at he growled under his breath. 'How DARE he!' Inuyasha thought with growing anger.  
  
The teacher not noticing any of this began to talk cheerfully, "Class, this is Kouga. He is a new student here at Shikon High. I want all of you to make him welcome. You may go back to your practice now." She turned to Kouga and quickly began to give him directions on what to do. He listened but his eyes continued to wonder to Kagome as she practiced. From the moment he walked into the class room his gaze looked around the class but stopped when it fell on Kagome. He had heard of this girl and now he would actually get to meet her! He was excited and now even more determined to make her his girlfriend. He began to view her style in fighting. She was amazing in her agility and blows. The teacher informed of the tournament being set the next day (she had seen his records as the champion of his old school in their defense classes.) She then sent him off to join the rest of the class in an individual work-out.  
  
He moved to station himself at one of the wooden dummies to Kagome's left. (Sango was on her right.)He instantly stroked up conversation.  
  
"Hey. The name's Kouga. Aren't you Kagome? The goddess everyone talks about?" He knew he was kissing ass but to him, she was worth much more than just flattery.  
  
Kagome smirked but spoke as she continued to work-out. "Yeah, but I don't know about goddess."  
  
He was a bit surprised at first. Her voice was angelic. And girls normally would swoon at such a compliment...not her though. Kagome seemed some how...different. He glanced around the room. most of the females were staring at him. Some were drooling, others were trying to be seductive, and some were just all out staring with a lust in there eyes. His smirk grew into a grin. Yes. He was that hot! (not as hot as Inuyasha though.) To him, most of the ladies he had seen so far didn't even come close to the beauty Kagome had. He decided it....Kagome was going to be his women.  
  
While Kouga was off in La-La land, Kagome took the time to examine him. She concluded that he was hot but he still wasn't' a match for Inuyasha. 'Whoa! Wait a minute! Why in the hell would I make that comparison?!' She glanced at Inuyasha before turning with a slight blush...he had removed his shirt which was a sticky mess. The sweat over his well-toned chest was making his body even more appealing. His lean and well-made muscles only made him more perfect. In short, Inuyasha looked dead sexy. Her blush became more vivid as she thought that. 'What the hell? Am I blushing? OMG! I am! Shit!' Thankfully she only looked like she was turning red from working so hard. The whistle blew again and she turned toward the teacher.  
  
"Students, I have decided to post the tournament pairings earlier. When I dismiss you, you may change and go look at the chart. It's posted on the bullitin-board outside my office. OK. CLASS DISMISSED!"  
  
The students rushed to the locker-rooms and began to change. Kagome and Sango were the first to exit the locker-room. They both wore there usual black clothing (black baggie pants and a tight shirt.)and scuffed up shoes. They walked towards the office and looked at the chart. The chart read which people would be fighting each other first:  
  
Inuyasha vs. Hojo Miroku vs. Sango Kagome vs. Rin Kouga vs. Kanna  
  
The list continued on but Sango and Kagome only looked for the really strong fighters. Sango pouted in disappointment.  
  
"Man! Now Miroku is gonna grope me every chance he gets! Damn!"  
  
Kagome laughed a little at her friend. She personally thought Miroku and Sango would make a great couple. They both turned and began to walk to their next class. Soon after, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku came to look at the chart. Miroku leaped for joy. He was going to be with his darling Sango! Inuyasha grinned. He knew far well that Hojo was an easy opponent. He was ready to defeat him and fast. He could hopefully impress Kagome. Kouga sighed but felt confident that with this coming tournament he would be able to win Kagome's heart without trouble at all. (yeah right!)  
  
AN: Ok What do you think? Was it long enough? If not tell me. If u have any questions or complaints please tell me in the reviews. If you want me to display any fights with specific pairings plz tell me and I'll see what I can do. Please tell me what you think! Ja ne. Until next chapter! 


	4. Tournament Part 1 and a kiss?

AN: Alright. I made another chapter. I also want to quickly answer a few questions and statements. Some people asked how Kouga would no about his upcoming match with Kanna when he was drooling over Kagome the entire period, well 1st off he's not that dumb. In the 3rd chapter I was only explaining the fact that he instantly liked Kag. Many have been wondering why I made Kagome kickass, well the answers are revealed in this chapter along with the results of these fights. Inuyasha also tries to ask Kagome out again. Just read, enjoy, and REVIEW! Thank you to all who review my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters!  
  
Apparently Not!  
  
Chapter 4: Tournament Part 1 and a Kiss?  
  
(Tournament begins Today)  
  
Kagome stood on the mat with her eyes set in concentration. She worked harder in practice yesterday and a little extra after school. Now was her time to show it. She began to size up her opponent, who was a little shorter than her, with black hair that had a small portion tied to the side of her head. She had coffee-eyes and her child-like face set in determination. Rin was one of her best friends. Kagome knew all of her moves, partially because she tutored Rin in some skillful defense tactics. Kagome smiled. Rin smiled back.  
  
The instructor ran to the middle in between them holding a hand up. She waved it down as she hurriedly ran off the mat. The fight began. Rin charged at Kagome with great speed, but not enough. Kagome disappeared right when Rin threw a punch. Kagome reappeared behind Rin and stuck out her leg, tripping Rin. Kagome stood and waited for Rin to stand.  
  
When Rin stood she turned to face Kagome. Kagome had a small smirk on her face. Rin smiled. She knew Kagome wasn't going to do any real damage. Rin began to kick continuously but Kagome easily blocked. Then suddenly after Kagome blocked the last attack. She did a small pivot the right and kicked Rin in between to shoulder and neck. Rin fell backwards. The crowd that was located in the stands cheered. Rin got up holding the abused spot. When she moved her arm it began to sting. She decided not to use that limb for a while. She focused her eyes on Kagome, but Kagome had already disappeared. She felt a sharp pain hit her leg and she fell once again. This time the hit was made on the back of her left leg, where her knee was. It stung but only briefly before it went numb entirely. She could no longer use it. Damn I- her thoughts were cut off when a small pinch was made behind her neck. Rin's eyes closed as she went limb. Her body lay on the mat unconscious.  
  
Kagome stood over her with a smile. She bent down and whispered into the girl's ear silently even though she knew Rin couldn't hear her, "You did great, Rin. I'm proud of you." She stood as the instructor and a few other students lifted Rin and took her to the nurse, who stood by a first aid table. (for just in case anyone in the tournament got hurt.)  
  
Kagome waited for the instructor to return. When he did, he held her hand over her head and declared, "Winner... Kagome." The class cheered. The instructor announced the next match.  
  
Kagome took a seat by Sango as she watched the next match. Sango turned to Kagome, "Good Job! Your speed is approving greatly."  
  
"Thanks, but I could be faster." Kagome hated it when she couldn't go full force. But she knew the consequences. If she went to hard she could risk killing someone or killing herself. She would always release any anger she had when she fought. That's why she liked it so much. She felt freer in learning how to use her emotions to her advantage. She remembered how she used to be that 'nice but geek-like girl.' She recalled her memories when she didn't know how to fight. She was so vulnerable.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Kagome was walking to school. She had a smile on her face and her books were in her arms as she happily trotted to up the school steps. She stopped when she spotted Naraku's gang watching her. All were either dressed in black or red with chains. Some had piercing on there facial features. (Including there nose, ears, eyebrows, mouth, tongue, ect.)  
  
They just happened to be by the door. Naraku was grinning evilly as he spoke, "Kagome, come here. I want to talk to you." His voice sent an icy chill down her back. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
She may be innocent but she wasn't going to take any shit from this guy. She made her way over to the entrance to the school building. 'Maybe if I ignore him, He'll leave me alone.' She had her hand on the door and was about to pull it open when her arm was yanked from the handle and she her body was pulled against Naraku's chest. One of his hands had both Kagome's hands while the other was encircled around her waist. He tightened his grasp on her.  
  
Even though Kagome was facing away from him she could picture in her mind his ugly grin and she could smell his vile breath as he spoke, "Kagome. Are you scared?" It wasn't really a question. He knew she was scared. He had a lust for beauty and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He spoke again. His breath blowing in puffs in her ear. "Your mine and always will be. Remember that." He stopped speaking. He bent down and began to nibble on her earlobe, occasionally licking various spots with his warm yet chilling tongue on her neck. Kagome began to shake. She whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"No! Please stop." He did not cease his motion. Instead he pulled her in closer. Her voice became louder, "I said Stop! Please Stop!" He didn't. Then without warning he threw Kagome to the ground and spun around to just barely doge a punch a young girl threw at him. The young girl ended up on the other side of him and in front of Kagome. Kagome looked up and a girl with her hair up in a pony tail and a shapely body. Naraku sneered at the girl, "This is none of your business girl. So fuck off!" He could tell by the unfamiliar features that she was a new student. She was pretty but stupid.  
  
"Hell NO! How about you fuck off! Before I give you some damage to your already ugly face, asshole!" She yelled. She absolutely hated people who took advantage of young ladies that couldn't defend herself. Naraku began to laugh. He strolled up to her with a smirk which quickly changed to one of disgust. He raised his hand and bringing it down tried to slap her. She blocked his offending hand and kicked him in the stomach. He fell backwards in surprise. He wore an expression of a scowl. He got up and was about to attack when he spotted the principal coming over from his car. He growled and left.  
  
Sango watched until he was gone then turned around with a smile on her face. "Hey, you alright?"  
  
Kagome stared at her before she registered what the girl had said. "Yeah, thanks to you." Kagome smiled while the girl smiled back. "So what's your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sango. You really need to learn how to defend your self." Sango said as she helped Kagome up. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kagome. Could you...teach me?"  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"Really?! Thanks! But I don't know what I can do for you?" Kagome felt bad if she couldn't do anything for Sango. Sango thought for a second before turning back to Kagome.  
  
"I heard you have top marks in this class, I really need help academic wise. You could tutor me! That would really help me out." Sango said.  
  
"Of course! It's a deal!"  
  
From then on Sango and Kagome helped each other out. Sango began to teach Kagome all she knew in defense and martial arts, while Kagome taught Sango everything she knew about Science, Math, English, History, and other classes. They began holding study parties and daily practices for fighting. Sango began to realize how much potential Kagome had. She felt proud of Kagome even if she did surpass her. Their friendship continued to grow until the point they thought of each other as sisters. They understood one another perfectly and always worked together.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
'Yes. Ever since that day, I have become braver and I stood up for myself and for my friends.' Kagome thought a minute longer before a new thought crossed her. 'But Naraku moved a week after that one incident. I wonder where he is.' She thought darkly. 'I hope he's in hell.' She ended the thought as she turned her attention to Sango who was calling her name.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! It's my turn!" Sango said excitedly. Kagome nodded and gave a thumbs up of encouragement.  
  
Sango stepped onto the mat. She watched her opponent with annoyance. Miroku was grinning madly. In his mind he was doing to little dance in celebration.  
  
"Are you ready, my sweet?" He asked with a boyish grin.  
  
"I'm always ready to kick your ass, Miroku." Sango stated with a grin on her face. Miroku blinked a few times then smiled a little nervously.  
  
The instructor shouted, "Begin!"  
  
Sango suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Miroku who spun around just in time to catch the punch Sango threw with his face. She looked in surprise but quickly reclaimed her limb as she kicked him in the side. He hit the ground with a large thump. He sat up and smirked. He stood quickly and took a fighting stance once again. She rushed forward and kicked. He caught her leg while he ran his hand up her thigh.  
  
"PERVERT!!" Sango shouted as she punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back a little but remained smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Sango growled.  
  
"If I have to get beaten up, it's worth it if it's by you. Even if I fall unconscious I will have you in my dreams." Miroku stated.  
  
Sango blushed. She hadn't expected that answer. It was actually very sweet. She shook her head. She was losing focus. She looked up just in time to see Miroku run behind her while pulling her arm back into an uncomfortable position. She used her free arm to elbow him in the ribs. He fell back but grabbed her as he began to fall.  
  
He ended right on top of her. He changed his potion to straddle her body. She kicked and squirmed but to no avail. He had his hands above her head making his head only a few inches from hers.  
  
"Get off!" She yelled. "Only one condition, you be my girlfriend." He stated with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Sango stared at him for a minute, "YOU'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS FROM THE BEGINNING!!!"  
  
Miroku shrugged, "Yep, so what will it be?"  
  
"I-I am n-not going to be y-your girlfriend." Sango was blushing like crazy. She was red as a tomato.  
  
Miroku only stared at her before speaking again, "Then I'll stay on top of you as long as I can and....I'll kiss you right here and now, in front of everybody!" He whispered so only she could hear. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Y-You wouldn't DARE!?" She controlled her voice but just barely.  
  
"Well, what will it be?"  
  
Sango stayed silent for a second before she answered, "Fine. But get off-"  
  
Her words were cut-off when Miroku closed the gab between them with a simple motion of pushing his lips against hers. Sango's eyes widened them they closed as she responded to the kiss. Miroku released her arms as rapped his around her. She instinctively rapped her arms around his neck while allowing him passage to her mouth. She couldn't help it. It just felt so right. The crowd grew silent as every jaw dropped. The instructors and other teachers present were still too stunned to move.  
  
They released each other reluctantly. Sango and Miroku panted softly before she spoke, "I thought you said you weren't going to kiss me if I was your girlfriend?"  
  
"Would it make much difference if I kissed you here and in public, because you are now officially my girlfriend?"  
  
She grinned. "You, pervert" She said it with truth but less disgust. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "No just desperate." She laughed at this but didn't comment. The instructor who was completely paralyzed finally regained composure and walked over to the couple as she bent down and said, "Excuse me, but you two love birds are now disqualified from the tournament. You will be able to watch the other matches but not be in any of them. Now, get up. We need to get as many matches done today as soon as possible."  
  
Miroku and Sango, who were blushing madly got up and went over to the stands hand-in-hand.  
  
They sat down next to a stunned Kagome and Inuyasha. The stunned pair slowly turned their heads to look at the new couple. Kagome suddenly broke out into a wide grin. "I knew it!!" She declared.  
  
The next match began....Kouga against Kanna. It actually ended very fast. Kouga proved to have a lot of speed. He was fast and Kanna hardly ever had time to attack. Kouga gave no mercy either.  
  
By the time the match was over Kanna had a blood nose, a cut lip, numerous amounts of bruises and a broken wrist. Kouga smirked as he was declared champion. He turned his gaze to Kagome and winked. She blinked in surprise and continued to stare at the 'winner.' He went up to the stands and sat down next to Ayume, one of his recent female friends. The instructor announced the next match was going to be Inuyasha vs. Hojo. Kagome already knew who was going to win this match. As Inuyasha stood, she put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around in slight surprise but she didn't notice as she spoke.  
  
"Kick his ass, Inuyasha."  
  
She winked at him and removed her hand. He stared at her a moment. He smirked and nodded his head. "You better believe I will!" He said with a wide grin. He walked down to the mat. The instructor's hand went down from its position over his head and he ran to the sidelines as the pair of fighters began to combat. Hojo was hitting Inuyasha with everything he was, which wasn't even close to what he needed to be. Inuyasha blocked all his attacks with ease and stalled as he continued to smirk. 'This is too easy.' Inuyasha thought while he blocked another kick. Hojo began to go tired but didn't stop his speed. He threw another kick but his opponent didn't block it. This time Inuyasha sped behind Hojo and kicked him the ass. Hojo fell over in surprise. Inuyasha patiently waited for Hojo to get up before he threw a hit in Hojo's stomach. Hojo stumbled backwards but fought to stay up. He became angry and raged at Inuyasha.  
  
Hojo stubbornly charged at Inuyasha but Inuyasha only kicked up with his foot as it collided with Hojo's jaw. Hojo fell unconsciously to the floor. Inuyasha didn't have a scratch on him. He was declared champion of the match. He walked back to the stands as the crowd continued to cheer.  
  
He was caught off guard when Kagome suddenly out of no where pulled him into a huge bear-hug. While shouting over the crowd with joy. "Hey! Great job!!! That was awesome!" She knew what she was doing but didn't seem to care. She may be hugging an arrogant popular but anyone who kicked Hojo's ass was a pal to her. She loved every moment. She pulled away much to Inuyasha discomfort but allowed him to sit by her.  
  
While from a short distance, Kouga sat glaring at Inuyasha who hadn't noticed. 'How DARE he!!? That shit-head!!! How DARE he!!!!! I will get you Inuyasha if it's the last thing I do. Kagome is mine!' With that thought he turned his attention to the next match which was uneventful. 'I swear it!'  
  
AN: So what did you think? Good/ Bad? Plz review. I already have some ideas for the next chapter but if any of you have any more ideas for this story that you want to take place plz review. Actually REVIEW anyways. The next chapter should be out soon. Ja ne. 


	5. Tournament Part 2 and a little Chemistry

AN: Hello!!! I made another chapter!! Gomen! Gomen! I'm sorry I didn't get it out faster but you have to understand.... teachers are really from hell. They give us tests to study for about one day before the actual test. I had three tests last week with another coming up!! I also have had the flu so I was put in bed most of the day. Anyways, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I made this chapter as long as I could without giving away to next one.  
  
Oh! and please remember that in the 3rd chapter Kagome said that science was her other favorite subject!! It's important for this chapter.  
  
Apparently Not!  
  
Chapter 5: Tournament Part 2 and a little Chemistry  
  
(At school the next day)  
  
Kagome walked to her classroom with a huge smile etched on her face. Her next class happened to be Chemistry. Yes, the beloved subject she cherished. Of coarse she always got A's in the class but it proved challenging and exciting.  
  
She enjoyed mixing dangerous chemicals. Of coarse, it was believed that it became her obsession when she accidentally created an acid mixture and dumped it on Kikyou's shoe. Fortunately for Kikyou, her shoes were leather. The acid had burned almost all the way through! Kikyou, of coarse, fumed but the teacher had congratulated Kagome for making a new type of acid. Yes, chemistry seemed to just get more interesting from there.  
  
Two figures appeared next to her as she took her seat. It was Sango and Miroku. Kagome noticed that they were holding hands and gave Sango a secret smile. Sango followed Kagome's gaze, then turned immediately red. She didn't release his hand though. Sango quickly covered up the blush.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! How are you?" Sango asked with cheerful enthusiasm.  
  
"Hi, Sango. I'm fine. I could be better though. It seems I have a bigger annoyance than Hojo now." Kagome sighed.  
  
Sango was about to ask what she meant when suddenly that 'annoyance' popped up in between them. Kouga smiled one of his dashing smiles as he spoke in a seductive voice, "Hey Kagome! I just wanted to tell you that you did wonderful in your match against Rin yesterday. You were one of the best. That's one of the reasons why I think you should be my woman. Your the only one...as beautiful as me!" He licked his lips in a gesture that clearly said something in appropriate. Kouga smirked when Kagome turned a little red. 'She must be flattered.' He thought. 'I thought this would be hard, guess not.'  
  
While Kouga spoke, Kagome could feel eyes all over her. She turned a little to find that everyone was staring at the little scene. She could see Inuyasha staring too. She turned a little red from beneath his gaze. She directed her attention back to Kouga when he said those final sentences. 'How dare he!! He just talked to me like I was an object!' Kouga was still smirking at the pink blush on her cheeks (that actually came from Inuyasha). 'Doesn't he know everyone is staring?! What the hell is with the smirk?! What an asshole!!' Without warning she slapped Kouga...hard.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm not some property to own. I am my own person. I can't believe you or anyone would think otherwise. What kind of shit is that, Kouga?!" She turned back to her desk, still fuming.  
  
The teacher then entered the classroom. He walked over to his desk that had a small sign that read MR. MYOUGA in bold letters.  
  
"Class, I'm sorry I'm late I-" He stopped when he saw Kouga, who was standing while staring at Kagome with a stunned expression. The teacher secretly noted the red hand mark on Kouga's face. He stifled a laugh. He spoke again. "Uh...Kouga is there something you need? If not, please, take a seat." Kouga snapped out of the trance just enough to sit down in his seat two rows from Kagome. However, he continued to stare at Kagome. The teacher sighed in exasperation.  
  
"And could you please give your attention to me because I'm quite sure Ms. Higurashi is not teaching this class." Mr. Myouga spoke sternly but a few chuckles could be heard from the other students. Some people had the nerve to snicker. Kouga glared at them. He spotted Inuyasha watching him out of the corner of his eye. Kouga glared at Inuyasha, who just growled and muttered, "Bastard. What's his problem?"  
  
Not noticing any of this, Mr. Myouga began his lesson. "Ok, class, as you know, I have been planning to assign a project for you for a test grade." At this, many groaned but Mr. Myouga laughed and continued, "I thought you may think that but to make this project a little more fun I have decided to let you guys work in partners-" The class cheered. "Wait! I'm not finished! I have chosen the partners as I see fit." Some groaned again while the remainder of the students just shrugged. Working with someone was much better than working alone. "The project will be over anything you want but it has to relate to science in some way and you must use the scientific method. Ok now I'll tell you who your partners are...." Mr. Myouga pulled out a list as he read off the paired names.  
  
"Kouga and."Kouga prayed it was Kagome but- "Ayame." He groaned inwardly but didn't show it. Ayame was one of his friends after all.  
  
"Sango and....Miroku." Myouga looked up from his list as he glanced at the couple. "Now keep in mind, you two, that I only paired you up because you seem to get along nicely but if you do anything inappropriate I'll give you an 'F'. Got that?" Both teenagers nodded excitedly as Myouga looked back at his list.  
  
"Inuyasha and....Kagome." Inuyasha let it out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Kagome on the other hand had a different reaction. He heart had stopped and she began to blush. She didn't know why. It was like her body knew something that her mind didn't know. She never acted that way before. All she knew was that she felt...relieved and...happy. And a little confused, as to why she felt that way. Normally when she had to work with someone else, besides Sango, she would feel bitter and major dislike toward her 'partner'. But not this time....  
  
She glanced at Inuyasha but turned away quickly. 'Oh well, it's not like it's a big deal or anything...right?' She pondered this as the teacher continued down the list.  
  
After everyone had there partners assigned Mr. Myouga had assigned a few worksheets and instructions on a lab the class was going to do that period. Kagome immediately started to set up her equipment. She glanced over at Sango...who was working with Miroku. 'Damn! And I thought Sango and Miroku getting together would be a good thing.' She sighed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to meet a golden gaze.  
  
'Inuyasha.... I can never forget those eyes.'  
  
"Hey. Do you have a partner for the lab?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Nope. It seems my original partner ran off with a guy." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"That happens to be the same case with me. My friend happened to dump me for a lady." They both laughed a little. Inuyasha spoke, "I know were only partners for the assigned project but would you like to be my partner for this lab?"  
  
"Sure. Help me set up the rest of the tools." They began to work. When they finished they began to follow their instructions. They both took turns taking notes and pouring specific amounts of chemicals into the test tube. At some parts in the experiment they laughed and joked around. How often to you have those moments? You're right, as often as they come and no matter what you treasure them. Guess who ruined it? Yep, Kikyou.  
  
"Ehem, Kagome, I would like to speak with you....please." She spoke kindly but her words seemed to have a secret venom and hidden disgust.  
  
Kagome turned from laughing with Inuyasha to Kikyou. "And what would that be about?"  
  
Kikyou paused before saying, "Something important....Now come with me." She said it like an order. Kagome thought for a moment but agreed.  
  
When Kikyou turned Kagome quickly got out a small vile of purple liquid and followed. Kikyou led Kagome over to a corner while the teacher didn't notice.  
  
Kikyou's face suddenly turned into a hateful scowl and she bawled her fists up, "Stay away from Inuyasha, Bitch. He's mine!"  
  
Kagome's eyes blazed but she looked calm as could be, "Ok. First of all, I'm not a bitch. Second of all, you talked to me like that again and I'll make sure you won't be able to get up the next morning. And Third of all, I don't have to do anything you say. Inuyasha and I are only friends, which I can already tell that, that friendship is a lot closer to him than you are. So word of advises for such a big mouth and small brain...Shut the hell up!"  
  
Kagome pulled out the vile she was holding in her pocket and unscrewed the lid as she dumped the contents on Kikyou's black leather boots. The boots began to sizzle and Kikyou began to hop around trying not to scream.  
  
Kagome turned away with a grin and calmly walked back to her seat where Inuyasha and her again engaged into a conversation.  
  
Kikyou continued was infuriated, but was too busy to mess with Kagome again. 'Not again. Fucking acid!!' She thought. 'I'll get you Kagome. You can count on it. Once I get the opportunity I will get you!!' She vowed.  
  
The bell rang right when the teacher finished the day's lesson with, "Ok! Remember, students, the project is due next Monday!" The class began to gather their books and exit the classroom. Kagome turned to ask Sango something but she was already gone... along with Miroku. She smirked.' They really are wild.'  
  
Inuyasha waited until most of the class left before approaching Kagome, who was having trouble carrying all of her books. She had already dropped most of them. She was bending down to pick her last one up when a hand already held it out to her. She looked up to see Inuyasha smiling at her. She took the book but almost fell from the new amount of weight. Inuyasha acted quickly and took half of the books she was carrying out of her hands. Setting those down hurriedly he steadied her from falling. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No Problem. You really are a book worm aren't you?" He laughed. She was carrying about eight books. She grew a light pink but it was gone unnoticed.  
  
"Nope. It's just a lot of books." She replied. Inuyasha then picked up her books again and walked out the door with her close behind. Lucky they had the same class next. Inuyasha decided to attempt a conversation as they walked.  
  
"Ever heard of lockers. I hear come in handy from time-to-time." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, there was a mix up at the beginning of the year and I wasn't assigned a locker. It also seemed that all the lockers were full so I have to hold all my books."  
  
"Oh, I see." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Why don't you share a locker with Sango?"  
  
Kagome gave an unlade-like snort before she answered. "She has more books than I do! No way. I wouldn't even be able to stick my pencil in their, let alone my books."  
  
Inuyasha thought for another minute then got a good idea. "You can share a locker with me!"  
  
Kagome thought about it for a minute. 'It would really help me out. I mean, I wouldn't have as much strain on my arms as usual and my back could use a break. Wait! Hold the phone! Why would Inuyasha want to share a locker with me?'  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah! Why not?" Inuyasha said. Her day suddenly brightened.  
  
"Hey! Thanks!" She said cheerfully. They walked to their next class in a more comfortable silence. When they entered the class, everyone's attention turned to both of them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha decided to take a seat next to each other since Miroku and Sango were already sitting together.  
  
The bell rang and study hall began. In this class, or more like free period, students were given permission to converse and do whatever they want. There was only one rule: Not to get to rowdy or do inappropriate things. The students began to gather in small groups talking about the new events in school, including the dance coming up.  
  
Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku were discussing what there plans were for the weekend, when Kikyou and a few other girls decided to interrupt them.  
  
"Hey, Inu-baby! What's up?" She took an exotic pose on the chair with her legs spread apart over the chair. Actually, it wasn't really the position she was in that made it look sluttish...no, it was her outfit. She wore a short...very short skirt that showed off her legs.  
  
Kagome almost gagged. She didn't need to see that!! Kagome asked to be excused from class to go to the bathroom. Maybe she could try to wash the picture from her mind with some cold water.  
  
(Back with Inuyasha and the Couple)  
  
"What do you want, Kikyou?" Inuyasha saw how Kikyou acted and it disgusted him, just as much as it had disgusted Kagome. He took note that she left because of it. Kikyou grinned at the question.  
  
"Is that a trick question?" She said softly.  
  
"No. It's a what-the-hell-do-you-want question. If you're here just to say 'hi' then you already did, so leave." Inuyasha said uninterested.  
  
Kikyou feigned looking hurt. "Awe. Come on, Inu-baby. What's wrong? I just wanted to know if you would like to go to the dance with me this Friday? It'll be fun. I might be able to give you something afterwards.... Please?" She tried to give him her best puppy-eye look. It didn't work.  
  
"Kikyou.... Leave me alone!!! There's no way in hell, I would ever go out with you. As a matter of fact, I don't want to even be around you right now. Fuck off!"  
  
Kikyou pretended that she was about to cry. "What did I do?"  
  
"Your a slut, Kikyou. Everyone knows it. Get away from me." He glared at her.  
  
"So. Big deal. That was before I saw you and your handsome body." She smiled.  
  
"Just go away!"  
  
"Alright, but I'll be back." With that, Kikyou left.  
  
Inuyasha hated it when Kikyou did that. He used to have a crush on her...until she made her reputation by sleeping with other guys to get something.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat silently as they watched the whole exchange. It was very rare any guy rejected Kikyou. Although both were mentally cheering Inuyasha on.  
  
Kagome came back a minute later. She was surprised to hear what Inuyasha did. She laughed and gently punched him in the shoulder as she said, "Good job! I can just see Kikyou putting now." She laughed as everyone joined in. Kikyou glared heatedly at her. 'I'll get you Higurashi. No one takes what's mine.' She turned back to her friends  
  
When class ended Kagome and Sango exited the class and practically ran to the gym. The second tournament was going to take place and they were excited. Kagome got dressed quickly and went out to the bleachers where Sango waited patiently with Miroku. Because they were both disqualified there was no reason to dress-out. They sat and waited as more and more of their classmates joined them. The instructor announced the first match. "Kouga vs. Kagome"  
  
Kagome gave a face of pure disgust. She turned to Sango and asked, "I have to fight with that bastard?" She jabbed her thumb in the direction of Kouga who was on the mat.  
  
"I guess so. Don't worry. At least, you can punch his face without getting in trouble." Sango smiled. Inuyasha decided to give a word of encouragement, "Go ahead, Kagome. Prove to him your point about not being property. Show him your human rights!"  
  
Kagome grinned at this. She walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a war hug. She whispered in his ear, "Thanks, Inuyasha." With that she released him and walked out to the mat. Kouga growled a little at the display from his place at the mat but didn't interfere. It would be too embarrassing for him.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, had a different reaction. He sat a little dazed. He had a tough decision to make.... was he ever going to wash these clothes again? He doubted it.  
  
The two opponents took their spots from across he each other on the mat. The instructor gave the sign and the match began. Kouga charged at her...fast. She just barely dodged a blow to the head. She reversed her stance and attacked with a high kick. Kouga caught her leg but she used her other to kick him under the chin. He immediately released her limb and stumbled back as she did a back flip.  
  
His eyes widened as he noticed that as soon as she landed she ran behind him. He was suddenly kicked to the ground. He flipped over and caught the foot aimed at his chest. He threw her to the ground and climbed on top of her. He locked her hands above her head and pressed his body to hers to keep her body down.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Get the fuck of me!" She didn't yell. She said it quietly.  
  
"No. Not unless you give me what I want." He replied.  
  
"And what that?" She raised her eyebrow a little in suspicion.  
  
"YOU."  
  
"Hell no!" She said then she smirked. "You know, you should really keep your treasures guarded."  
  
With that she brought her knee up, hitting him...somewhere. Kouga cried out and rolled off of her. He was in tears as he clutched the offended body part. She laughed. The crowd cheered.... loud and long. It was no mystery of who won that match. Kouga couldn't get up. He was taken to the nurse's office on a stretcher.  
  
After Kagome was announced winner she went back to her seat where her friends congratulated her.  
  
"Nice job, Kagome. Although it kind of scares me to think you'd do that." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome laughed too. "Well, expect it!"  
  
Together, the four friends watched the next few matches. When the match Inuyasha was going to participate in came they all cheered him on. His opponent was Jason. Jason was a quiet boy who was pretty good but held faults such as his punches. They were slow and he didn't have much speed. This put him at a disadvantage. Inuyasha was merciful though. He would wait until Jason would get up from a blow and take his stance, ready. It was obvious Inuyasha was going to win. With one last kick, Inuyasha sent Jason hurtling off the mat. The whistle was blown and Inuyasha was declared winner.  
  
More matches followed afterwards. The instructor finally announced the end of class and that it has narrowed down to four matches left that would determine the winner of the whole tournament. That said, the students left to go change. Kagome came out of the dressing rooms dressing in black, baggy jeans with a dark green shirt overlapping a gray one. She wore her dark gray tennis shoes.  
  
As she walked out to her friends, she froze when her eye caught someone standing by the Instructor. It was Naraku.  
  
AN: So what do you think? Sorry if it's a little slow. I promise it will get better. I know, I had a cliffee. I'm sorry. I couldn't help the urge!! READ AND REVIEW!!! I couldn't decide if I wanted Kagome and Kouga to fight of Inuyasha and Kouga to fight. I decided Inuyasha would fight someone else ::coughNarakucough:: I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Please be patient. I am going to answer a few questions on chapter 4 now:  
  
Kenshins girl: Kagome doesn't really hate Hojo. She just doesn't like the fact that he bugs her constantly. She hopes that if he gets beat up enough that he'll leave her alone while he's recovering.  
  
Silver Moon Megami: Thank you. I'm glad you like my story. Sorry but Inuyasha and Kouga will not combat in the tournament. Sorry. I'm going to let them fight in a different way.*wink wink*  
  
Delonwethiel: Don't worry! Inuyasha will kick more than just Kouga's ass in this story. lol. ^_~  
  
S2animeluverS2: Kagome and Inuyasha will get together, most likely, in the eighth or ninth chapter.  
  
I just want to give a special thanks to all the people who've stayed with through this story so far and then I'm sorry for not updating sooner!! ARIGATO!!! GOMEN!!! Ok, Ja ne. 


	6. Violated, a Fight, and the Truth!

AN: Oh thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all like my fic so far. Please continue to read and review so I can get the chapters out faster!! I hope you like this chapter. It's the last day of the tournament but remember that there are still more problems to ensue. When I reach at least 95 reviews I'll update again!!! Ok, enough of my blabber, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Apparently Not!  
  
Chapter 6: Violated, a Fight, and the Truth!  
  
Kagome froze when her gaze caught a figure, out of the corner of her eye, speaking with the Instructor. She felt her knees begin to buckle when suddenly they gave out from underneath her. She would have hit the floor if not for Inuyasha who was standing directly behind her. Miroku and Sango came to her side, but found she was in a trance of some-sort. Sango began to try calling out to her, in worry.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?! Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome's gaze with his own that lead to a boy their age, with long back wavy hair that cascaded down his back. His eyes, from Inuyasha's perspective were a deep red, which almost resembled auburn brown. He was tall and somewhat muscular body but not bulky at any area. The young man was wearing all black with long silver chains. He had a dark aura around him. Inuyasha could already feel the hate that burned within him for the odd man.  
  
Inuyasha's attention was lead back to Kagome when she softly answered one of Sango's questions.  
  
"N-Nar-Naraku." Her voice held, oddly enough, fear and she began to tremble a little. Sango's eyes widened like Kagome's and she slowly turned to the direction behind her. She seemed shocked at first but then her eyes turned to narrow slits and she growled between clenched teeth, "That Bastard!"  
  
Naraku turned and began to observe the over students with an emotionless face or one of disgust. When he took site of Sango, his face turned into a mixture of distaste and hate that covered it a brief moment. He showed no interest as he looked at everyone with his cold eyes. He stopped his gaze at Kagome. He stared at her in growing amusement, as she tried to contain her fear.  
  
Kagome tried to glare at him but the fear continued to build up. She was able to control her nerves enough to cease shaking as much but she had a hard time trying to glare. Then, to her shock, Naraku's thin lips curved from a straight line into a smirk. He continued to watch her as the teacher introduced him.  
  
"Class, this is our newest student, Naraku Onigumo. He is the new transfer student that we have been waiting for. I want you all to welcome him appropriately. He will be in the tournament, as well. It appears that he has had much experience and training in the martial arts from his last school. Ok, but for now, I have posted the last matches tomorrow. The last starting matches will be.Inuyasha and Derick, Kagome and Michael, Brice and Ebiney, and Naraku and Tombo. Because we have a new student we will most likely have an additional round for the spot of winner. I'll see everyone tomorrow! Class dismissed."  
  
The class began to leave and head toward their next class. Inuyasha and Kagome headed toward History, while Miroku and Sango walked in the direction of their upcoming class, Math. Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully as they entered and sat down in their seats. Her eyes were glazed and she still had a look of fear.that strangely increased as she grew more tense while staring at the front of the class. Inuyasha turned his attention to where she was gazing. It was that Naraku person.  
  
Kagome wasn't the only person staring at someone, Naraku stared right back. His expression changed from that of no expression to complete amusement. He viewed her as a prey and he was the predator. Naraku had heard rumors that Kagome Higurashi had grown even more beautiful from the last time he saw her. He also heard that she turned punk..which he now saw as a little surprising but that's one of the things that drove him even more obsessed about her. Inuyasha began to growl. 'What the hell does he think he's doing looking at her like that!?' He stopped when he noticed that while growling he was also clenching his fists. His nails had dug into his skin where he drew blood.  
  
Kagome turned to try and avoid Naraku's gaze when she noticed Inuyasha's hands were bleeding. 'How did that happen?' She thought while searching threw her backpack. Her mom had always made her carry a small first aid kit.you know protective parents. She reached for both Inuyasha's hands and placed them, palm-up, in her lap where she began wipe the blood away from his hands carefully with an antibacterial washcloth. She then started to apply ointment and pain-relieving lotion. She then wrapped his hands in a bandage.  
  
At first Inuyasha was surprised by the action but then relaxed as she did her administrations. Once she finished, his hand already began to feel better. Kagome got up and threw the bloody washcloth away in a nearby trash can. When she took her seat by him again he said, "Thanks, Kagome. I was just wandering.do you always carry a first aid kit around in your backpack?"  
  
She chuckled a little then replied, "Yeah. My mom wants me to take extra precautions." Inuyasha laughed a little at that. Kagome grinned. Inuyasha had a hard time trying to keep to the bet and his reputation. No one really seemed to notice his time with Kagome, with the exception of Kikyou. Inuyasha felt himself actually.liking his time with her.  
  
Naraku watched the exchange. Kagome's attention had been directed away from him and to the guy sitting next to her.. he looked familiar. Naraku dug through his brain for the name.Inuyasha. Naraku seethed when the two started laughing at something they each said. The teacher gave him his seat, which was only two chairs away from Kagome. Naraku decided that he wanted her a long time ago.he wasn't going to give up.  
  
Class ended shortly. It was now time for lunch. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped by his locker.or now their locker to drop of their books. Kagome still felt excited that she got a place to put her books.  
  
They then headed toward the cafeteria.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait up!" The two turned to find Kouga at a small distance from them. Kagome decided to give the guy a break and just watch as Kouga asked to talk to Inuyasha.privately.  
  
Inuyasha was a little suspicious but followed after telling Kagome that he'll talk to her at lunch.  
  
Kagome nodded and watched Inuyasha follow Kouga around the corner. Kagome, then, turned back to the direction of going to the cafeteria. She turned a corner and was surprised to feel a hand grab her mouth and another grab her hands. She was dragged into a nearby janitor's closet. She struggled but her captor held fast. She was then pushed up against her captors chest which she now recognized as male. Then the next thing chilled her bones and made her grow sick and still.  
  
Naraku bent down close to Kagome's ear and whispered, "Well, isn't this a familiar position? I want to finish what we started." His hand released her hands as it began to roam her body like it did before. His other hand remained over her mouth. His cold lips touched her neck, suckling it then moving up. She grew afraid but still had enough sense to elbow him in the ribs. He instantly freed her and she backed away. She glared at him, trying to gain more courage.  
  
He looked at her shocked at first, then his expression slowly grew to one of delight. He chuckled, much to Kagome's discomfort. "I see you've grown stronger. I like to own strong things."  
  
Kagome glared at him and said in a low voice, "How dare you! I don't belong to anyone! Leave me alone! And get out of my way!" Naraku still blocked her exit to the door. He didn't budge.  
  
She tried again, "Did you hear me?! I said." She was cut off when suddenly Naraku had her in a trap against the wall and him.there was no escape. He leaned in making sure to step on her toes and holding her arms above her head in order to prevent her from kicking and punching. He then desired space between them with a kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Tasting everything he could. He broke the kiss right before she closed her mouth in attempt to bite his tongue. He grinned and said, "Kagome, always remember.you're mine. If you don't, just know, there will be consequences." He completely freed her now and exited the closet. Kagome stood.violated.  
  
It was her first kiss and that bastard stole it. She began to cry as she slid to the ground. She brought her knees to her chest and sobbed.  
  
(With Inuyasha and Kouga)  
  
Inuyasha followed Kouga until suddenly, he spun around and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. They were standing in the court yard.  
  
Kouga continued to glare as he said, "Leave Kagome alone. She's mine." Inuyasha's blank expression of confusion suddenly turned to one of a scowl.  
  
"What the fuck!? Who said she was yours? She doesn't belong to anyone you wimp! She's a person not an object. Didn't she tell you that?"  
  
Kouga's temper rose. "What did you say?!! She's mine 'cause I say she is and if you don't back off, pup, I'll have to beat your face in!" To prove his point further, Kouga clenched his fist and held it up.  
  
Inuyasha became angrier by the minute. "I'd like to see you try, wimp!"  
  
With that, Kouga threw a punch at Inuyasha who dodged and easily kicked him in the back. Kouga howled in pain as he hit the ground. "You'll pay for that, bastard!" He got up and the two began an intense combat. Each one both hit vital areas and each got a blow or struck down.  
  
In the end Inuyasha won but received a small bruise on his cheek and side. He also got a cut lip. Kouga didn't come out so lucky. He got a twisted ankle, a bruised eye, and one broken finger. His lip was also bleeding. Kouga was on the ground, rasping for breath. Inuyasha lay near him, exhausted. After a moment, Inuyasha picked himself up and helped Kouga up who was a little confused.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Kouga was still breathing heavily as he leaned on Inuyasha for support and they both started walking toward the nurse's office.  
  
"Feh. Because even though you may be stupid, I don't leave injured people on the ground with no help." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kouga limped by Inuyasha silently. Maybe he misunderstood Inuyasha. Perhaps Inuyasha wasn't that bad.  
  
After Inuyasha dropped Kouga off with the nurse, he made his way to the lunch room to find Kagome. Then he heard crying. He moved his way to a janitor's closet where the sobs seemed to be coming from. He was shocked to see Kagome lying on the ground crying into her knees.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked gently.  
  
She looked up then she relaxed a little and turned her head away from him. He was bewildered as to why she would be in closet crying so he walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He-he stole it. He stole my.my.." She began to sob again. She felt like her world was going to go down. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Inuyasha was still a little confused. He pulled her into his lap and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He did, what he hoped, were soothing motions on her back. He said softly, "Shhhh.calm down. What happened? Who stole something from you? And what did this person steel?"  
  
Kagome looked up and for some reason her eyes immediately locked on his lips then slowly made their way to his eyes. They showed genuine concern. She took a deep breath and laid her head against Inuyasha's chest. He blushed a little but was intent on helping her.  
  
She answered softly as she began to feel warm in his embrace, "Na-Naraku. H- He stole my first kiss with-without my p-permission." She hated to look weak but she felt drained. Inuyasha grew tense and suddenly felt angrier then he had ever been before. 'HOW DARE THAT BASTARD!!!'  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and hugged her tight. Then, he said as calm as he could, "What else did he do?"  
  
Kagome glanced up. She could tell by the sudden stiffness in his body, rigid posture, and tone of voice that he was furious. She smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha, for caring." She wiped her eyes while Inuyasha watched her questioningly. 'What ever that bastard did, I'll kill 'em!!'  
  
She smiled and grew red as she noticed they're close proximity. She looked into his golden orbs that seemed to warm her as she just gazed at them. She pressed her lips to Inuyasha's cheek and said, " And thank you for finding me. I needed you."  
  
'She NEEDED me?' Inuyasha thought. Then he got an idea as Kagome hugged him a last time. He rapped his arms around her and stood up with her in his arms. He stood up and walked quickly into the halls.  
  
"Damn right you needed me! Who else would be there?" He swung her around. She laughed in enjoyment and he laughed with her. When he stopped he put her down and they both went to lunch.  
  
(After School)  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walked out of the school. They were talking when Miroku made a perverted comment. "Hey, you guys never did tell me and Sango why you weren't at lunch at the right time and arrived late. So where were you?" He had a perverted grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed a little but Kagome answered, "Nowhere."  
  
Sango and Miroku chuckled. "Suuuuure!" Sango said. Sango left with Miroku while Kagome began to make her way to the bus stop. Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"Hey, wait. Do you want a ride home?" He asked.  
  
Kagome stood unsure for a moment but then said, "Sure, why not?"  
  
She followed Inuyasha to his car, ignoring the glares she received from some of the other girls. He got in and she did the same. He zipped out of the parking lot and was driving madly down the street, yet still in control. He had expected her to be like other girls and scream, while pleading for him to slow down. But she did the exact opposite.she laughed and said, "Faster! Faster!!!" He laughed and began to slow down, much to Kagome's disappointment, until he stopped completely in front of Kagome's house. He turned and asked, "Hey, I was wandering when we could get together and do that science project? Can you come over this weekend to my house and work on it? Saturday I kind of have to baby-sit my cousin that night and it would be very helpful if you came over."  
  
Kagome thought for a second then agreed. "Ok, that will be fine. What time?"  
  
"Maybe around..6 pm?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Sounds good to me. Thanks again." She hugged him before stepping up the shrine steps and walking into her house.  
  
Inuyasha watched from the car.a happy expression on his face. He felt overwhelmed by the different emotions. He felt overjoyed for some reason. It was odd.  
  
AN: OK! So how'd you like it?!! Tell me by sending a review!!! Thanks. I'm sorry it wasn't as long as the last chapter but if I continued I wouldn't have a great next chapter!!! Arigato. Ja ne. 


	7. Tournament Part 3 and Another Threat

AN: hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I hope to write some more over Christmas break! I love all my reviewers! Thanks you all of you for supporting me! I have answered a few reviewers at the end of this chapter so please check 'em out! It might be you!  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want every one to have a Happy Holiday! Happy New Year too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters that the series contains!  
  
Apparently Not  
  
Chapter 7: Tournament Part 3 and Another Threat  
  
Kagome watched as Brice defeated Ebiney easily. Ebiney hit the ground hard, too weak to fight any longer. The fight took longer than necessary for such simple moves.  
  
As the next pair to fight was declared, Inuyasha stood to make his way to the mats. Kagome stopped him by pulling on his sleeve a little.  
  
"Good Luck! Just don't screw up and you'll be fine!" She said with a wink.  
  
Inuyasha was a little confused as to why she would encourage him. As if reading his mind she said, "What are friends for?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. He nodded while smiling. He made his way to the mat. ' I did it! I reached the stage of friendship in less than a week! I'm good.but why do I feel guilty? Is it because I'm fond of Kagome?  
  
He took his stance across from his opponent, Derick. Derick was fast and quick but Inuyasha seemed to outmatch him in speed anyway. Inuyasha kicked but Derick blocked sending a punch at Inuyasha who countered it and punched Derick in the abdomen. Derick's breath caught as he was sent to the ground. He recovered as fast as he could. He stood a little slanted, holding his stomach.  
  
Inuyasha stood, not too far away. Derick gathered his energy and charged at Inuyasha, arm raised to distribute a blow in the chaw. Inuyasha remained calm. He waited. Then, as Derick thrust his fist forward, Inuyasha grabbed his opponent's arm while twisting his body managed to flip Derick onto his back.  
  
The crowd cheered as Inuyasha took his stance once again; watching his challenger slowly get to his feet.  
  
Kagome watched in the audience as Inuyasha blocked another attack and strike Derick in the head with a high kick. Derick hit the floor again. He struggled to get up. Inuyasha didn't seem to really be trying but he was fair and allowed Derick to stand again.  
  
Derick now had a cut lip and was drained of most of his energy. He blindly began to punch and kick at Inuyasha. He didn't feel any more pain, just a deep determination. He had admired Inuyasha and he wanted to prove himself worthy to fight with such young man.  
  
Inuyasha fought in amusement with Derick. His opponent had skill, but there was room for improvement. He liked how the boy was determined and strong. Finally, Inuyasha ended the match with a kick to Derick's shoulder, who fell with no attempt to get up. He was exhausted and couldn't find any more energy to get up.  
  
Once Inuyasha was declared winner, he went to help Derick up and to the nurse's station. Kagome sat, observing the act of kindness. She began to realize how judgmental she was towards him. 'Maybe he isn't so bad.' She thought.  
  
She turned her attention back to the mats where the next fight was introduced: Naraku vs. Tombo. The coach gave the signal and the exchange of blows began. Tombo wasn't fast although whenever he landed a blow it would hurt like hell. He was a muscular teen who was very tall for his age. He resembled a giant. Naraku however is what disgusted her in the fight. He was striking blow after blow with out giving any mercy to poor Tombo who didn't have any time to react.  
  
In order to beat Naraku, one has to have agility and cunning attacks. Naraku suddenly stopped after a complete time of five minutes. Naraku casually stood across from Tombo who no longer seemed focused. Tombo's face was a petrified expression, mixed with excruciating pain. He was still standing but only just.  
  
Kagome could see his body beginning to shake violently before he dropped face first onto the mat unconscious. Oh no! Kagome thought. She got up as the coach stumbled over announcing the winner, apparently still in shock.  
  
Kagome rushed over to Tombo with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha behind her. The medics were rushing over as well. Kagome dropped to her knees and began to examine the body. Tombo was alive but his leg and both his arms were broken. He seemed to have trouble breathing so he must have a broken rib or two.  
  
Kagome was in shock. How could anyone do this? She glared at Naraku. His grin only widened more. Then he blew a kiss at her, which made her turn away in disgust and fear. Chills continued to go down her spine when the memory of his forced kiss reminded her of his threat.  
  
She felt like crying. Inuyasha ceased growling when he noticed Kagome's discomfort of the whole situation. He pulled her into a tender embrace. He ignored some of the gasps from the audience and suppressed the guilt he had from making the bet. Right now, all he wanted to do was cheer Kagome up. Kagome returned the hug after overcoming her shock.  
  
They both got up. As Inuyasha went to retake his seat, he saw Kagome have a small flush on her cheeks. He smirked at the blush. Kagome had taken her defensive stance as the coach announced the next match between her and Michael.  
  
"Are you ready to loose, Wench?" He said while snickering.  
  
"Just as much as I'm ready to win, dip-shit!" She retorted in a cool voice. Members of the crowd laughed at the insult. She smiled. No way was she going to loose to this moron!  
  
Michael clenched his fist but didn't say anything. He was one of the popular crowd and he wasn't about to loose his control in front of the other students. He calmed himself. If he wanted to win he would have to remain patient and calm.  
  
He began to study Kagome. He found his thoughts taking him from weak points and special attacks to use to what lay underneath her clothing. He shook his head as to rid himself of his thoughts. Kagome watched with curious eyes.  
  
Kagome recalled all the times she saw him fight. He was no beginner but if she was careful and played her cards right, she knew she could beet him.  
  
Michael was a little more patient in fighting than other opponents. He waited for them to make the first move. Kagome decided that she would take it slow. In this match, she needed to be more cautious and decisive of what she does. The coach gave the indication to begin. Knowing that Michael wouldn't move, she began slowly to circle him, watching for any vulnerable points. She kept an eye out for any move he may take. He turned his stance with each step she took, facing her. She continued to observe him, like a tiger. Then, she had an idea! Perhaps she could.  
  
Kagome raised her fist to punch but when he went to block she dropped down and kicked his legs, sending him to the ground. He landed on his bum with a thud. He looked up surprised by the clever attack. She smirked from where she now stood a few feet away.  
  
He regained his position for combat. His dyed green hair was tied in a high ponytail. His blue eyes glared at her. She smiled innocently but then disappeared with out warning. Michael narrowed his eyes while skimming his surrounding, frantically trying to locate her. She had vanished. Then he felt a sharp pain in his side as he was kicked to the ground. He looked up to see her standing with the same smile she had before disappearing. Michael quickly got up, while trying to get the pain to subside.  
  
Kagome laughed. She enjoyed seeing her opponents' shocked expressions. With in ten minutes, Michael had only managed to hit Kagome once but he was now out of breath, gasping for air. He was worn-out and needed rest. He spent most of the time blocking attacks and attempting to make ones. Kagome didn't seem tired at all. She paid more close attention since he hit her. She was careless and wasn't paying attention. If she had been more alert she could have blocked the attack.  
  
A few minutes later, Michael was on the ground unable to get up. Kagome was announced winner. Just two more fights and then the last match to determine the winner would occur. Because the class didn't have too much time left, they decided to have the final match tomorrow.  
  
The coach announced the next match pairs. Kagome held her breath, hoping- praying that she wasn't paired with Naraku. She let out a breath when she was paired with Brice. She stood; ready to combat.  
  
Brice was already on the mat waiting impatiently while Kagome took her place at the other end. Brice was never a "nice" girl. She was actually a member of Kikyou's group; second to Kikyou and second bitch of all time. Brice glared at Kagome. Kagome smirked, but glared right back.  
  
The coach raised his arm in the air, showing the signal to get ready. He then swung his arm down, signaling the time to begin. Brice, not being very smart took the first move. She dash toward Kagome, who stood patiently in her stance.  
  
Inuyasha who was in the stands watched this occur. He could have laughed at how stupid Brice was. Just as Brice was going to strike a blow Kagome swung her leg high in the air, causing her foot to collide with Brice's chin, who fell back from the hit. Brice regained her bearings as fast as she could.  
  
"Bitch! You'll pay for that!" She cried. Her words were slightly slurred, probably from the kick to her chin. She retook her stance. She then sprinted toward Kagome once again. Kagome acted a yawn of boredom, causing Brice to become even more uncontrolled and mad with rage. Naraku watched from the crowd. He grew more and more infatuated with Kagome each moment.  
  
She had a flare she didn't before and it drew him to her. He wanted her. She seemed like a valuable jewel just waiting to be stolen. He grinned as he began to form most unpleasant plans.  
  
Kagome suddenly had an ominous chill go down her spine. She tried to ignore it as she concentrated on the fight with Brice. Brice blocked one of Kagome's kicks and aimed a large amount of attacks at Kagome. But she continued to block them easily.  
  
Finally, Kagome blocked a last attack and punched Brice square in the face. Brice stumbled back a little. She needed a new strategy. She needed Kagome to become a little unnerved and less focused.  
  
"You're a whore, you know that?!" She yelled at Kagome. The audience gasped. This fight was truly going to become interesting.  
  
"Look whose talking!" Kagome yelled blocking another attack. "I'm not as bad as you!" Brice retorted aiming another punch at Kagome. Kagome blocked with her arm and shoved Brice back.  
  
"What are you talking about, wench?!"  
  
Brice smirked. She began another dash to Kagome, gaining speed as she spoke.  
  
"You're the one hanging all over Inuyasha! You like him don't you, slut?!"  
  
The question completely caught her off guard, just as she was kicked hard in the abdomen. It sent her hurdling back. She caught her balance, not falling but now was clutching her stomach. Brice made for another strike but Kagome disappeared again. She reappeared behind Brice.  
  
"Don't you ever call me a slut again, you conniving, insensitive, disgusting, despicable, conceited, self absorbed bitch of a prep!" Kagome then distributed a painful kick to the back sending Brice sliding on her face off the mat, ending the match.  
  
Kagome clenched and unclenched her fist, clearly still pissed off! She called down a little as she was once again announced winner. She made her way to her seat while people stared at her. She began to think about the next match. Then something hit her.realization. If she had to fight Brice then that meant.Inuyasha would have to fight Naraku. 'Oh shit!' She thought.  
  
She quickly made her way over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want you to be careful! Naraku is a tough competitor and doesn't play fair. He actually plays very dirty. Do well!" She had the 'Naraku' and 'He' words like poison out of her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha gazed at her a minute, trying to understand. What he saw somewhat shocked him. In her eyes, he could see genuine concern, worry.and fear?  
  
He slowly nodded, "Hai. Besides, I am eager to fight you. You were pretty good.for a girl." He said, trying to lighten the mood as he stood and heading in the direction of the mats. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well, like I said before, just don't screw up and you'll be fine." She said. 'I hope.'  
  
AN: Ok, I know. There wasn't any fluff! I hate that too! But the next chapter is going to be full of it so be sure to keep reading. But most of all please keep reviewing! Thanks.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Inuluver-Thank you for your opinion. I'm sorry you don't like it as much as I would love you to. I have read "Unending Love" if that is what you meant, because my sister wrote it. I know, it's really good. I love her fics, but I don't really like too much of a romantic fic. Anyways, I didn't any offense to your review although I was disappointed a little.  
  
Lyrlythe- I'm glad you like my story! Hopefully you still will, after this chapter.  
  
Keri-See! I have! I updated! YAY! Thanks for the review, sorry it took this long to update though. Oh and thanks for both of your reviews! Lol.  
  
icenekohanyou-wow! Thanks for the long review. lol. I'm glad you like it! Yeah, the idea just popped into my head and I just had to use it! Thanks again! You're a great reviewer!  
  
Rainy-days13-Phew! I so relieved you liked it. Actually I always get very happy to have people review saying they like it. Hehe. Who wouldn't?!  
  
Princess of Emeralds-lol. I loved your review. That was hilarious! And you call me funny. Yea. I have fun in my science classes so I just got the idea one day in the middle of our lesson! Great review! Thanks.  
  
Baby-fanfiction-I hope you liked this chappie. The next chapter will be better.I hope.  
  
anubaka-really? I'm glad you liked it that much!! I feel so excited to get such great reviews like yours! Thanks!  
  
Gopher2806-I know! ::pouts:: I really couldn't decide whether to have her fight back or not, but I decided not to since I really want Inuyasha to kick his ass first! Lol. Thanks for the awesome review.keep 'em coming!  
  
asianvietgirl52-Don't worry. I will have fun describing every detail of naraku's demise! ::grins:: Thanks for the review! Please send more!  
  
Shanaka-I hope you like this chapter! I'm glad you liked the last one!  
  
YoukaiAngel101-Yes I also hate Naraku but no worries.he's going to get an ass woop'n later! Lol. You're right, though, he is a bastard. A sick bastard, he is!  
  
Rellah28-I'm soooo soooo sorry for not putting this up sooner! ::Gets on hands and knees begging for forgiveness:: I know, I'm pathetic. Lol. Hope you liked this chappie.  
  
Sunnygurl357-Thanks for your review! I'll try to update a lot sooner next time. Gomen for taking so long this time.  
  
Inuyashafanaticlmy-oh! Arigato. Glad you liked it. Inu87yasha-I feel so happy! ::Cries out of joy:: thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Stranerthanthou-I love a kick-ass Kagome any day. It's fun to picture her that way! I'm not sure what you meant by "choppy" but if you tell me, I'll try to improve on my chapters more to suit a reviewer's wants. =^ - ^=  
  
Kuroi raishu-hope you liked this! Thanks for the awesome review!  
  
Fairyangel24-I know. I feel guilty about having that but I need it as a good solid conflict! I'm sorry. Thanks for the review and don't worry it will get better.sooner or later.  
  
Delonwethiel-thanks for all your reviews!! I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will have a little more fluff and comedy.  
  
Rushyuo-don't cry!! Inuyasha is going to be there! ::Wink, wink:: It will get better! ::does a silly face to make you laugh:: just don't cry!!! I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Kitty Kathy-lol. I'm glad you like it! I know. I hate Naraku. Positively despise him! It will get better so no worries.  
  
Naurgaearon-I feel terrible that I didn't update as soon as I wanted too. Please forgive me. I hope you liked this chappie!  
  
Dragonstar03-Glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one too. thanks for the review.  
  
To all my reviewers, I just want to say, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!! I hope you guys have a good new year too!! Thanks for all the reviews but don't stop! Keep 'em coming! That means to send a review right after you finish reading this sentence!! 


	8. Winner and Dance Lessons

AN: Hey! I hope you like this Chapter. I loved writing it! Thanks for the reviews and once again, I wrote a few responses. Oh and please read my new fic "Willingly Taken". I'm excited about writing it and I would really like some encouragement.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Apparently Not  
  
Chapter 8: Winner and Dance Lessons  
  
Inuyasha took his stance on the mat. He knew Naraku was strong so he needed to be extra careful. He watched as Naraku also took his stance. Tension began to build up in the air, causing the crowd to grow silent. Naraku had no adherence to the rules. He was ruthless and gave no sympathy, let alone mercy.  
  
The coach's hand raised and lowered. Just as the coach left the mat, Naraku took off. Inuyasha was caught off guard as Naraku's fist collided with his lip. Stumbling backward Inuyasha regained his balance and blocked Naraku's kick, which was sent for his head.  
  
Naraku smirked, "So you do have skill? That's surprising for a half breed!"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. 'He knows. But how?' Inuyasha blocked another attack and hit Naraku in the rib cage. Buying him some time to calculate his next move. 'That means.! He's a demon too!'  
  
"Your slow mind figure it out yet?" Naraku snickered.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Shut up!" Naraku came at him with another attack. Inuyasha quickly blocked. He punched Naraku in the face, savoring each moment.  
  
Naraku fell back but quickly got up. This time Inuyasha made the next move, running at full speed and kicking Naraku down. Naraku hurriedly regained his composure. 'He's stronger than I estimated. I guess he's not as lowly as I thought.' Inuyasha didn't see Naraku's quick comeback until it was too late. Naraku had kicked him, spinning around with a second kick, hitting its mark. Inuyasha fell to the ground. As he began to get up, Naraku kicked him in the stomach. Inuyasha fell once more in pain.  
  
Naraku rolled him over with his foot. "You truly are pitiful! I'll make you a deal: You leave Kagome Higurashi alone and I'll spare you as much pain as you would have originally gotten." Naraku laughed.  
  
Inuyasha aimed to kick Naraku but Naraku hopped backwards a distance from Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up but struggled to stay up. He could feel bruises beginning to form across his stomach.  
  
Naraku smirked, "I guess that's a 'no'. Well, half-breed, you just made the most horrible choice. Your ass is going down!"  
  
Naraku ran at him aiming for a punch. Inuyasha was barely able to block, but even though he did, Naraku had already made another attack. Inuyasha was kicked to the ground, rolling away from the force. His fury continued to rise, as he struggled to stand up again.  
  
Inuyasha was angry. Why didn't he see it before? Naraku moved faster than the human eye could see! Only a demon could do that! Suddenly, he heard Kagome yell from the crowd, "Inuyasha, cool down! You can't beat him if you're angry. Stay calm! You can do it!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked in Kagome's direction. For some reason, hearing Kagome's encouragement made him find a hidden power in him that he didn't know he had. His senses began to enhance in ability. He wasn't in his hanyou form but he could feel its power drawn to the human form he was in now. He no longer felt pain, straightening his posture.  
  
Inuyasha began to block out everything, except Kagome and him. It appeared to only be them in the room with no one else there. Even from the distance he was in, he could see her eyes. They're dark, deep brown gave off tons of emotion. He could see concern, hope, and fear.  
  
Kagome looked at him in the same sense. She couldn't find the reason why she was so drawn to him but she didn't resist the feeling. It felt like it was the right thing to do to get closer to him.  
  
Naraku watched the entire scene. His anger and rage continued to build. Kagome was HIS!! He had decided that a long time ago and no prep was going to take her! His blood boiled. He ran full speed at Inuyasha. He yelled a cry of out rage as he ran. Inuyasha snapped from his reverie and turned quickly. Before Naraku could make his attack, Inuyasha used his newly found self to literally disappear and reappear in behind Naraku.  
  
He planted a powerful kick to Naraku's back, sending him to the hard ground. Naraku howled in pain. Then Inuyasha said in a sneer, "I may be a half-breed, but at least I'm not a sick bastard like you!!!"  
  
Naraku's eyes flashed a deeper red than his 'normal' eye color. He quickly got up, despite the large amount of pain that rose in his backside. 'How did he get so strong?!! What happened?'  
  
Naraku didn't see the next move and so suffered Inuyasha's attack. He was punched over and over in the abdomen. The audience sat, watching the battle while each mouth seemed to hit the floor. Kagome simply smirked. She continued to cheer with the few who weren't stunned in shock.  
  
When Inuyasha ceased his punches he wasn't even panting. Naraku had slid across the mat from all the blows, the bottom of his feet turned red from the friction of the mat and his skin. He tried to keep his balance. If he had slid any further he would've been off the mat. Not wanting to be disqualified, he stepped more closely to the midpoint of the mat, where Inuyasha stood.  
  
Inuyasha was ready. He grinned as Naraku, who was panting and clutching his stomach in pain, wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth. Naraku rushed at him again. Inuyasha ended the battle. He met Naraku half way and leaped into the air. He spun to gain more force as his foot kicked Naraku, sending him back and off the mat.  
  
Everyone cheered as Inuyasha was declared winner. Kagome stood from her seat in the benches and ran over to Inuyasha.  
  
"You did it! You did it! I knew you could!! And I bet you thought you would have lost! Ha!" She laughed as she hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the rush of joy and excitement as Kagome hugged him. He did do it! He beat the bastard and didn't feel any pain at all! What amazed him most was the fact that he had healed so quickly. 'It must have been Kagome.' He thought to himself.  
  
He rapped his arms around Kagome's form and swung her around. Kikyou stood in the doorway, watching as Inuyasha swung Kagome in circles; happy to have won.it made Kikyou feel sick. 'That bitch!! I warned her to stay away from him!!' She glanced over at Naraku who seemed to have as much fury as she did with the situation. She smiled. Maybe there was a way to stop Kagome and Inuyasha from a relationship. She briskly walked away from the gym to her next class, planning to meet Naraku after school.  
  
Inuyasha stopped his twirl with Kagome and both took places on the bench. Naraku glared at Inuyasha as he refused any help from the nurses. Inuyasha glared right back.  
  
He felt someone beside him nudge him. He turned to see Kagome grinning at him.  
  
"Are you ready to get beat?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
She laughed. "Now that you beat Naraku, you going to have to beat me in order to win this tournament. But that won't happen." She smirked.  
  
"You think your going to win?! Yeah, right! You're looking at the master!" He said.  
  
They turned their attention to the announcer. "Ok, class!! Quiet down! We're going to have a quick break before we start the last and final match, which will be held between Kagome and Inuyasha. Everyone has a ten minute break to do what you wish."  
  
Some people got up to restock on concession stand food. Others began to chat in groups. Quite a few people congratulated Inuyasha on his win in the battle of Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome continued to good-naturedly bicker on who would win in the final battle.  
  
Miroku pulled Sango aside from the crowds to a more secluded area after complimenting Inuyasha on his fight.  
  
"Sango, I was wandering if you can do me a favor." Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I think Inuyasha and Kagome would make a really good couple! So I was wandering if you would help me get them together?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of coarse! I think the same thing!! What do you have in mind?" Sango was lit up with excitement. It would be fun to get her friend with someone.  
  
Both agreeing, they went back to the now resumed match. Both Kagome took stances on the mat. Kagome smirked. 'I can do this.' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. 'This'll be too easy.'  
  
The match began once the instructor's arm fell from its position in the air. Kagome took off. She decided to do the same attack she had used on Mathew. She ran toward him but suddenly stopped. She dropped the floor, prepared to kick his feet. She stopped noticing he was no longer there.  
  
"Up here!" He laughed. Kagome looked up and dodged an attack from his foot. He rolled and stood immediately. She laughed. Inuyasha punched as she blocked and tried to kick. Both continued an on going number of attacks and blocks. They seemed to be almost invisible. Suddenly Inuyasha dropped and tried to kick. Kagome jumped back, flipping into a nice standing position a distance from him. He grinned as he dashed toward her.  
  
He aimed to punch her in the shoulder but she avoided it by jumping at the last second in a flip over him She used his shoulders to push off, and land on his back. While in the air she had widened her legs to grip him around the waste. She positioned her arms to encircle his neck. She put him into a head-lock.  
  
"Got you!" She said.  
  
"You think so?" He asked, laughter evident in his voice. He took a large leap into the air. As gravity pulled them down, Inuyasha pulled Kagome off his back and underneath him. She napped out of her stupor and managed to pull herself over him instead of the other way around.  
  
They hit the ground while Inuyasha was on his back. Kagome was about to stand but He had rolled to straddle her waste and hold her hands above her head. (A position similar to the one Miroku and Sango were in.) Kagome immediately tried high kneeing him. He shifted, successfully preventing that painful occurrence.  
  
"I remember what you did to Kouga. You are not going to do it to me!" He said triumphantly.  
  
Kagome struggled but to no avail then she got a clever idea. She lifted her head so that she was only a few centimeters away from his face. In the most seductive she had, she whispered, "Well, then, I guess I'll half to do something different." She barely closed the space between them, running the edge of her lip against his. Then kissing his cheek slowly.  
  
Inuyasha was knocked off all senses except one.his youkai instincts wanting more. Before he could do anything, Kagome flipped their positions. Instead of locking him to the ground she quickly got off the ground and retook her ready stance, hiding her blush.  
  
"Men really are all the same in one way." She smirked. She ignored the crowd who seemed to be paralyzed in shock.  
  
Inuyasha quickly regained his composure and stance. "How's that?" He asked as they both set off into another battle of punches, kicks and blocks.  
  
"They all like it when a girl flirts with them." She answered.  
  
He smirked at her mistake in wording. "So you were flirting with me? Well to tell you the truth, I know girls like to be flirt with too." She let out a chuckle, as she turned red.  
  
She took the chance to kick him in the chest but as he went down he grabbed her hand and they went down together. Both began to roll on the ground, each one trying to straddle the other. Finally, they both just rolled off the mat.  
  
The instructor looked confused. No one was left in the ring. They would both be disqualified, but then they would have had fought all the way to the top with no winner. He blew the whistle.  
  
"Ok, you two. Stop fighting! The match is over. I declare you both winner!" Once they stood he took each of their hands and raised them high above their head. The class broke out in cheer.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and said, "I would have won this by myself if you hadn't distracted me that one time.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Yea but you have to admit; you liked the distraction." Inuyasha blushed while laughing with her. He hadn't had so much fun in a long time.  
  
------  
  
The next day, Inuyasha walked into class and found himself interested in a particular conversation between a few girls.  
  
"Yea, I know. Kikyou is so jealous. Kagome and Inuyasha seem so perfect for each other. I just don't get why Kagome dress that way. It shows nothing for her curves." A brown haired girl said as she scrunched up her nose in disgust.  
  
"No way! I like her clothing. It shows that she doesn't care about style, only her taste. I admire her for that. But I do agree. It does nothing for her figure. In the locker room, you can see that she's in shape and her figure is, like, gorgeous. I'm so jealous. I wish I had such a beautiful appearance." Another said.  
  
"Whatever! I think she's a little fat." Said a girl with unnatural green hair.  
  
"Oh your just jealous. Inuyasha totally likes her. You can tell by the way he looks at her." Said the first girl.  
  
"And how do I look at her?" Inuyasha asked as he appeared behind her. The small group of three froze and turned to face him.  
  
"Uh.." She laughed a little nervously. "Well, not to offend you but your eyes always glaze over and don't seem to be zoned in when you stare at her."  
  
"Stares at who?" Kagome had just walked in as she heard the last part of the conversation.  
  
The girl was about to answer when Inuyasha clomped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He insisted.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow but accepted the answer as she took her seat.  
  
Inuyasha turned to the girls, releasing the brown head. "Please don't gossip about this." All three girls nodded their head. He turned but as he got a few feet away from them he could hear things like, "See I told you he like him.", "I know but do you think Kagome likes him?" and "Duh! Did you see the way he doesn't want to say his feelings and the way Kagome was looking at him?"  
  
He sighed. Why did he even bother? As he made his way to his seat he found a flyer on the wall. It read, DANCE TONIGHT! COME AND JOIN THE PARTY. ONLY $5 ADMISSION. Inuyasha made a mental note to go. He needed to loosen up. He sat down and the teacher walked in. Class began.  
  
An hour and thirty minutes later, class ended. Students stampeded out of the classroom. Inuyasha made his way to his locker; to find Kagome there putting her books away. He then remembered.they share a locker. He stopped to watch her for a little while.  
  
She stretched her arm to put her books on the top shelf and shoved her bag in the locker too. She turned to the door where she kept a magnetic pad. She wrote down her assignment for her class on it. She started to do that when she forgot her homework the other day.  
  
Then to his dislike, she left. He stepped up to his/her locker and reopened it. Inuyasha quickly stuffed his things into the bottom half of the locker. He shut and locked the door. He turned and quickened his pace. He hoped to catch up to Kagome. When he reached the cafeteria, he found Miroku and Sango at their table, but no Kagome.  
  
He became worried. Kagome should have arrived earlier than him. Remembrance of what had happened last time struck him. He exited the cafeteria, searching the halls for Kagome. Inuyasha heard a pound come from one of the classes he neared. He without hesitation flung the door open.  
  
The sight before him shocked Inuyasha. Naraku was on top of Kagome. His face was marinated with scratches and a few bruise. Kagome was on the ground with a small bruise forming on her left cheekbone. She was crying and her eyes flashed with hope when she saw him. He could smell her fear.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naraku's eyes widened. He could actually SEE power rolling off Inuyasha in waves. He released Kagome and got up. He stood tall, trying to keep from flinching while Inuyasha clenched his fist into tight balls.  
  
Naraku stepped slightly back. But he glared at Inuyasha. "That's none of your business, you shit-whole." Naraku replied. There was a small quaver in his voice but it was unnoticeable.  
  
Inuyasha growled deep within his throat. Naraku stepped in front of Kagome who was still on the ground but had managed to sit up and bring her legs toward her. She was shivering uncontrollably. Inuyasha momentarily glanced at her. He never saw her in such a state. What ever Naraku did to her must have been bad enough. He hadn't realized that now he was growling loudly.  
  
More waves of energy came off him as Naraku summoned as much power as he could. He could tell that he wouldn't win this fight but he was no quitter, which was an unfortunate thing for him because Inuyasha had only one intention at the moment: To kick Naraku's ass! Naraku didn't even see the blow coming. He was sent back while his head hit a couple of desks. He got up quickly and aimed to kick Inuyasha in the head but Inuyasha caught his foot and spun him around. He then kicked Naraku in the back sending him into a wall. It was amazing that the wall had not suffered a hole at such an impact.  
  
Naraku slid to the ground. He may be a hanyou but the kick and slam had knocked him out temporarily.  
  
Inuyasha was about to advance further but he heard a set of small sobs come from behind him. Inuyasha calmed himself as his fury turned into that of deep concern.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked as he kneeled to a position beside her. She continued to sob. Wanting to comfort her, he pulled her into a soft hug. She flinched slightly at his embrace but relaxed. Her eyes took in Naraku's form then turned to Inuyasha. Her eyes began to water even more. Inuyasha pulled her closer, not realizing that now she sat in his lap.  
  
Through his mind he continued to think, 'That Bastard. That Bastard!'  
  
They stayed in that position for a little while before Kagome pulled back. "I'm okay. I'm okay, now. Thank you." She whispered. Inuyasha sighed. He could hear her stomach growl a little. Wanting to lighten the moment, he laughed and asked, "Hungry? Let's go eat lunch."  
  
She said, "Well of coarse you know I'm hungry! You heard my stomach didn't you?" She laughed.  
  
He nodded. To his surprise she froze. Then she reached up and began to massage his ears. He, then, realized that in his fury he had changed into his hanyou form.  
  
Her administrations soothed him and he couldn't help but begin to purr. She giggled. "They're so cute!" She whispered. He grabbed her hands to her shock. She looked into his eyes. His golden orbs were serious, which hardly EVER happened. It was almost unnerving.  
  
"Aren't you afraid?" He asked.  
  
"Of what?" What as she supposed to be afraid of?  
  
"Well, I'm part demon. Doesn't that matter to you?" He was confused. Does she really not care?  
  
"Of coarse. But it won't effect how I act around you. You may be part youkai but I don't care about that as much as I care about YOU.not WHAT you are." She said a-matter-o-factly. Without warning, she was pulled to his chest in a hard, crushing embrace. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't pull away. He hugged her tighter to his body.  
  
Then Inuyasha whispered something that Kagome barely caught, "Thank you."  
  
They got up, ignoring the unconscious body of Naraku and went to the remaining fifteen minutes of lunch.  
  
------  
  
Inuyasha parked his car in the school parking lot as he made his way to the gym, where the dance was going to be held. He was dressed in his black tuxedo. He had tied his silver hair into a low pony-tail. Inuyasha walked into the large gymnasium. Decorations were hung over head while refreshment tables were set on each side of the gym. Over the heads of dancing students he could see a mini-stage with a hired band playing.  
  
'I think there called the Shikons.' He thought. In spotted Miroku and Sango dancing. Miroku, being the pervert he is, was touching various parts of Sango who would scowl and slap his hand. Inuyasha laughed. His friends were so weird. He spotted Kikyou making her way over to him. He instantly turned wanting to go in another direction.  
  
Unfortunately, Kikyou, having a much more slim body, made it through the crowd faster than he could get away.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hey, Babe!" Kikyou yelled over the music, latching onto his arm.  
  
"Don't call me that! Let go!" Inuyasha began to wave his arm trying to shake Kikyou off but to no avail. He stopped when he spotted Kagome. She was by the refreshments table taking to Kouga. She was wearing a slim black dress. It was simple but it only made he features more beautiful. She wore a little eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. His eyes concentrated on her lips for a brief second. A slight squeeze made his attention turn back to the nuisance on his arm.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kikyou. For once, she got the message and let go. Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome. He smiled. {Remember Kouga and Inuyasha are no longer hateful to each other because of that fight, they had.}  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Hey, Kouga!" He called. Kagome smiled back. Kouga made a little wave and nodded in greeting. Kouga left a little while later to go find his date, Ayame.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Do you want to dance?" Kagome blushed a little.  
  
Then she began to stutter as she avoided eye contact with him, "Well.I- I.uh.I don't really.uh.know how to dance."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You don't?!" She shook her head, still blushing in embarrassment.  
  
Inuyasha took her hand and led her to the dancing crowd. He stopped as a slow song began. "I'll teach you." He smirked.  
  
Kagome only nodded.  
  
He took her arms and put them around his neck, placing his own arms around her waist. She blushed but didn't pull away. He then led her in the steps to take. He whispered in her ear each direction. She caught on fast and hardly messed up. When she got it they just continued to dance, not noticing that they continued to get closer and closer to each other.  
  
Kagome was so close that she laid her head on his shoulder while he rested his head in between the crook of her neck and shoulder.  
  
Both were happy and didn't notice anything else around them. For both of them, they were the only ones who existed in the world right now.  
  
AN: Ok. What did you think? I liked writing this chapter. I wanted to add even more fluff but I decided to save a few of my ideas for the project they have. I really hope you liked this. PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY: "Willingly Taken". I was inspired to write it by Peter Pan and Cinderella's stories. I promise it will be good. Just read it!  
  
REVIEW RESPONCES:  
  
Rainy-days13: hey! I hope you liked this. I couldn't decide on who should win so I decided to have a tie. Hehe. Lol. I tried my best to make this chapter as interesting as possible.  
  
Kagome loves Inuyasha: Oh! Thanks! I wanted to make it good but I didn't know "perfect" was the word to describe it!! Thanks for the reviews! Hehe.  
  
Delonwethiel: Hell yea!! I love action just as much as fluff but in this chapter I decided to put a pretty good amount of fluff. I'm going to continue increasing the fluff through out the chapters.  
  
Chatter_box_220: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm glad you like my fic but if you could please read my other fics I would really appreciate it. I want as many reviews as possible and I like your reviews. It would really help me out! I like you name! Lol. Cool.  
  
Yuki_asano: I'm glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter and I'm looking forward to your next review.  
  
S2animeluverS2: Thanks! I really hope you liked this chapter! And I think your doing a great job with Jealousy in the Air. The chapter you updated was great!! Good work!!  
  
Ayume: *blush* I loved your review!! Thank you!! I tried to fit each character with a part that fit them. I hope you liked this chapter! I really look forward to your review! They're so cool! Just like you!  
  
Issa-chan: I'm disappointed with your review but like what they say "when you take in the good, you also have to take in the bad." Or something like that.  
  
Baby-fanfiction: I read your fic and I think it's really good. I hope you like my ideas and I'm glad you like my fic. If you ever need any help just ask me! I promise to do my best. If you want I'll even edit your chapters for you! Thanks for the review and I hope you have a Happy New Year!  
  
Dragonstar03: I updated! Please tell me what you think. I like your reviews and I hope I see more of them.  
  
Sakura: I took your idea and I agree. I love it when Kagome and Inuyasha think of each other as competition. It's just so funny to see them fight. Normally, Kagome wins but I could decide so I decided to have a tie and let them impress each other! Hehe. I can't wait for you next review. If there's anything you want special to happen just tell me. I like suggestions and new ideas!  
  
Samurai-swords-maid: LOL. I LOVED you review!! It was hilarious! It was great!! I think your right. I'll have more Sango and Miroku fluff in the next chapter! You're a great reviewer! Please tell me what you think of this chapter!! I'll try to update faster! Thanks.  
  
Starberry05: lol. Your review was so funny. I can just imagine someone doing that!! Thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Naurgaearon: I tried to update as soon as I could! I made this chapter a little longer that my other chapters. I hope you liked it! Thanks for your review!!  
  
Gopher2806: Your review what great!! The banner was hilarious and weird at the same time!! Lol. I loved your review and I hope you like and review this chapter too. Thanks for your review.  
  
Aeris219 (aka Keri): You put me on your favorites list!! Thank you!! *jumps up and down* I feel great! I can't wait to start reading your fics when you start writing. If you ever need any help I would love to assist you!! Just ask and the answer is automatically yes! I love your reviews! Lol. Thanks.  
  
Josie: thank you!! I'm glad you like it!! I loved your review!! Please tell me what you think of this Chapter!  
  
hAdOwCat: Oh! I loved your review! It was so cool! Yea, Naraku's a creep. I have to agree with you on that! Yes Inu/kag pairings are great!  
  
KittyKathy: I'm sorry I didn't quite reveal Naraku's plan but I'll get there soon! Promise. I just wanted his ass kicked twice in this fic and have a little Inuyasha and Kagome fluff. I didn't put too much fluff in there but I promise to have a lot in one of my chapters coming soon! Thanks for your awesome review!  
  
Fairy Angel: I'm sorry but I don't really know how to respond to your review! If it's a good one then thanks! If it's a bad one, then I'm sorry you didn't find it to your liking. If it's both then I'll work harder! 


	9. A spell and news of a fair

AN: Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Due to a request I will do review responses every OTHER chapter. I loved all the reviews though! They were great and helpful too!!  
  
Oh and I revised chapter 8! I got a review from Gopher2806 and she told me that I rushed a little in some places so I went back and added a little more! Thanks!  
  
Oh and thank you, naurgaearon, for telling me that I had that little mistake with the lockers thing. Hehe. I'm glad you told me. Thank you for the review, too.  
  
And for hAdOwCat: I can see why you would be confused and I'm sorry but don't worry. Your questions will be answered with in this chapter!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NEWEST FIC, "WILLINGLY TAKEN!!!" I need encouragement!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Apparently Not!  
  
Chapter 9: A Spell and News of a Fair!  
  
Inuyasha came home late. The dance was perhaps one of the best events he ever went to. The whole time, he danced with Kagome. She was a quick learner and messed up only a few times. She even tripped over her feet once, but he had steadied her. He loved the feeling of her body pressed against his.  
  
He could feel her curves and the soft material of her dress. For some reason he wandered what her bare skin felt like. It felt so right to have these emotions so he didn't stop them.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but recall her scent and beauty. Both were so different yet the same. Her outer beauty was just like the inside because she was gorgeous.  
  
But her scent seemed different. She smelt like flowers and had a sweet odor that brought up the word 'delegate' to his mind. She was far from delegate.yet so vulnerable around someone such as Naraku. Before Naraku, Inuyasha had come to find Kagome strong and fearless, but when she caught site of that Naraku guy, she became a scared puppy. It was so strange to him to see her in such a state.  
  
What did Naraku do to her to make her feel so small and scared? Inuyasha changed his clothes and sat on his bed. He remembered how petrified she was earlier when he found Naraku with her. Kagome was crying.  
  
Inuyasha could feel a deep pain in his chest as he recollected the memory of her eyes. Her normally shining, dark brown orbs became somewhat blank but filled.with hurt and fright. Those two emotions were the only thing that seemed to resign in her eyes while she lay there with Naraku on top of her.  
  
But that's not what scared him about her eyes. Oh no.what scared him the most about Kagome Higurashi's eyes was the fact that they seemed almost dead. They reflected an inner hell that Inuyasha would never forget.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to the window by his bed. The moon was high in the deep sky while the stars danced in shimmers around it. Kagome had found out about his secret as a hanyou, yet she didn't seem to mind at all. She accepted him for who he was.  
  
Inuyasha felt a warm sensation in his chest as he remembered her words. Kagome didn't care about WHAT he was. She cared for WHO he was. He changed his clothes and let the spell down. Yes, the very spell that had dropped when his emotions overcame him earlier was the same spell that sealed his true form for a temporary amount of time. He had learned of this spell when he was much younger. To keep his true form as a hanyou a secret he had memorized a spell that gave him human ears, nails, and teeth.  
  
Later, he found that if he became to overfilled with emotions then the spell would drop, because emotions seemed to have a greater and deeper, hidden power that could overcome any type of spell.even evil ones.  
  
Sighing he laid down on his comfortable bed pondering everything that had happened since he befriended Kagome. It had only happened in a mere few days. After he took her out on a date, would he be able to continue dating her?  
  
At the dance, he had felt heated glares at Kagome and him. He could tell she felt them too. The glares, of coarse, belonged to fan-girls. He growled. They were all the same, but something made Kagome different. Other than her beauty, she had a unique personality that intrigued him. Something put her higher than any other girl he had ever met and/ or dated.  
  
But which was more important: Her or his reputation? Lately, he found his old popular group avoiding him. They seemed to almost move on with him. Why, though? Were they not his friends? Kagome was beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind, and an outstanding fighter, so why was she 'un-cool'?  
  
Maybe because of the way she dresses. Perhaps it was the jealousy other girls had for her. He didn't know. He didn't want to change her to fit in his group, but he didn't want to lose her either. Was she more important than his social status? Could he give up all he worked for to be at the top, to go straight back down just to be with a girl.  
  
"Well, it really isn't just any girl. It's Kagome...the Kagome that accepts me.for me. Do I really want to give her up after completing that stupid bet? Or should I give up my position as the most wanted and most popular guy in school? That position is the only thing I have to build myself on. I'm not exactly a brainy-ack and I only have a talent in fighting, but that's not good enough." Inuyasha thought out loudly. "A talent in fighting won't get me anywhere."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. All these thoughts troubled him. What should he do? At first he thought that it would be a synch: ask, she accepts, they go out, maybe a small kiss good bye, and be done with it, but no! It was much harder because she had declined. So he went for plan 'B': get to know her, gain her trust, ask her, she accepts, they go out, maybe a small kiss good bye, and be done. But he never predicted that he would be falling for her!  
  
Inuyasha gave another sigh, this time it sounded a little more exasperated. What to do, indeed? He closed his eyes, falling asleep from the exhaustion of the day. He, however, did not realize that as he fell into blissful rest, he was still thinking about Kagome.her sweet smile, her humorous and encouraging personality, her no-taking-shit attitude, her curvaceous figure, but most of all her enticing scent.  
  
All of it lulled him to a peaceful and deep sleep.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha arrived at school early. He waited outside the building while people began to crowd in front of the building in their small groups.  
  
He spotted Miroku and Sango arrive a little later. They came over to him and they all began to talk about various things.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, what are you and Kagome doing for your science project?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded, also wandering the same thing.  
  
"Well, we haven't quite decided but we do have a few ideas." He trailed off when he saw Kagome step off the bus at the corner. She was smiling but her smile grew larger when she spotted her friends.  
  
She waved and walked over. "Hey, guys!" She said when she reached the group after a moment. She turned to Inuyasha. "Hey, are we still going to work on our project tomorrow? (Saturday)"  
  
Inuyasha could only nod. He was still staring at her. Who wouldn't? She was wearing a small, flowing, black skirt, which showed all her curves but most of all her legs! They were slender and almost flawless. He had never seen her legs, because of the baggy pants she normally wore. Even in defense class she wore a pair of thin sweatpants.  
  
Kagome also wore a tight, dark blue sweater with silver lettering that said, "Back up before I make you!"  
  
The group talked (with Inuyasha finally snapping out of his stupor) for another ten or fifteen minutes before heading inside to attend classes.  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyou and Naraku stood behind the corner of the school building.  
  
Kikyou had just finished telling Naraku of her plan to break Inuyasha and Kagome up. Naraku grinned and agreed. It may take time, but it would definitely work.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha sat at his desk inconspicuously watching Kagome from the corner of his eye. His head was turned to the teacher, who was teaching the lesson but Inuyasha's eyes refused to leave Kagome.  
  
She was writing down notes hastily, trying to keep up with the teacher's lecture. Her brows were knit in concentration. Her mouth was turned into a half frown. Inuyasha help but admit that she looked cute. She turned to look at him. As a matter of fact, the whole class turned to look at him.  
  
He realized quickly that the teacher was asking him a question.  
  
"Inuyasha? Do you know?" She inquired.  
  
Not really knowing he said, "Um.23?" Mrs. Luna looked somewhat surprised.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Good Job, Inuyasha!" She said. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He got it right? 'Holy shit!' He thought.. The teacher could have almost laughed at his surprised expression.  
  
Through the whole class period, she noticed that he was staring at Higurashi. Mrs. Luna smiled. Finally! He fell for someone with a brain! She had watched Inuyasha over the year and found that he could be a jerk and never paid attention in class, but lately.she saw him changing. He was no longer as hotheaded as he was.  
  
Inuyasha actually started paying more attention in class! His daily grade was improving greatly, which meant that his participation grade was improving as well. Mrs. Luna suspected that this was all done by a new interest that sparked within him. She recognized it as Kagome.  
  
Because of Kagome, Inuyasha began to gain more interest in class. She caught him staring a few times but for some reason, she felt it was necessary. With each stare he had, Mrs. Luna could see his interest growing. If allowing him to ogle at a girl would help him to keep up his grades, then she wouldn't interfere. In fact, she found the whole ordeal so cute!  
  
Class continued on with Kagome frantically taking notes and Inuyasha paying attention (surprisingly). Before they knew it, the bell rang. Everyone headed to their next class. Kagome went to the locker her and Inuyasha shared. She found Inuyasha already there. He had just finished putting his books up when he saw Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" He greeted with a smirk. "Saw you in math. You seemed to look like you were going to die! That or you were going to have a mental breakdown."  
  
She laughed. "No. I just hate that class. Math isn't my best subject and sometimes I don't get it. Oh well." She shrugged. Inuyasha moved aside while she began putting her books into the shared locker and pull out different ones.  
  
Together, they both walked to class, not one noticing the glare they got from a certain jealous Kikyou.  
  
Entering class laughing, they sat in their seats as a pair at the lab table.  
  
"Of coarse! You should have seen it! I-" She stopped in mid sentence when a cold chill went up her spine. She turned her hesitant gaze over to Naraku who sat a table with Kikyou. Kagome was relieved to find them sitting at the far other end of the classroom. However, her limbs were still frozen while Naraku continued to stare at her with unwavering eyes.  
  
He was grinning. Naraku's wicked grin froze her every bone. He was up to something, she could tell, but what? Inuyasha noticed Kagome sudden jerk of attention. He spotted Naraku and without thinking moved his stool closer to Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt a warm presence beside her. She instantly relaxed and turned to see Inuyasha glaring at Naraku. She smiled with a weak smile. He was a great friend. Inuyasha returned his gaze to Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He reassured. Kagome felt herself flutter with all types of emotions: flattery, comfort, happiness, amusement, and peace. Those three words lightened her heart instantly. No guy had ever said those words to her before. Normally it was just things like, "You're beautiful." Or "Will you go out with me?" All of them, the guys she encountered in her past, were all the same. Not one ever cared for her as Kagome.  
  
Each one of them only cared for themselves and her beauty. She grinned. Inuyasha almost seemed that way, but then.he went and accepted her answer, then settled to become just friends.  
  
Kagome stood and closing the space between them, hugged him. Inuyasha was a little shocked at her movement. He was too busy glaring at Naraku that when he noticed Kagome getting up and hugging him; he was stunned. He noticed Naraku's glare darken. Inuyasha ignored it as his attention was now on Kagome.  
  
He rapped his arms around Kagome and gave her a small hug back. She stood back and sat down in her seat. Curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, "Kagome, why'd you hug me?"  
  
Kagome turned to him. He caught the small blush on her cheeks. She hadn't anticipated that he would hug her back. She replied, "For saying that you would protect me. I'm glad to have a friend like you. You find a way to cheer me up when I'm down and I'm grateful. No guy has ever said that to me and I thought you deserved a thanks for being.you, I guess." She smiled but continued to blush.  
  
Inuyasha could only stare for a moment. She was right. He did say that. He had never said that to anyone before. But based on instinct he allowed the words to come out of his mouth. Inuyasha smiled back at her. 'Did she say I'm different? Does that mean.'  
  
His thoughts were cut off when an announcement came on.  
  
"Students and teachers please report to the auditorium, we will be having a small assembly this class period. Thank you."  
  
"Alright, class you heard the man, go to the auditorium." The teacher said.  
  
Students grabbed there stuff and began to head to the auditorium in huge clutters. Inuyasha made sure he stuck close to Kagome. They met up with Miroku and Sango. Well actually, they caught Miroku and Sango. The couple was actually making out.  
  
When the announcement had ended Miroku had quickly pulled Sango out of class and into the hall. He tugged her to a small corner. Her eyes were sparkling with eagerness.  
  
"So how'd you like class?" Miroku asked. He wrapped his arms around her waste, pulling her into a small embrace. He rested his forehead upon hers while she stared up at him.  
  
"It was ok, but I can't wait until tomorrow!" She grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck. There lips were only inches apart.  
  
"We'll meet at the park by the lake, ok? That way we can get our observations for the science project and then have some fun." Miroku grinned as well. Excitement was evident in his eyes.  
  
Sango laughed. Miroku reminded her of a small little boy eager for a sugared treat. Miroku's grin turned into a soft and contented smile. "But the best part will be the fact that I'll be with you." He said softly.  
  
Sango blushed at this. "You're always making cheesy comments, but I admit, they're sweet." She smiled. Miroku could help himself any longer. He closed the little space between them, pushing his lips against hers. She pushed her lips against his in equal longing. She opened her mouth as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Sango could almost feel herself floating. She allowed him to search her mouth with his tongue but never being a timid person, she began a small, rough battle with his tongue. She could feel his grin against her mouth as she continued to 'win.'  
  
She moaned as his hands, not wandering too far down, began small massaging motions across her back.  
  
They were completely oblivious to the passersby who stopped briefly then left. They didn't even notice the small group of geeks taking quick notes on their presentation.  
  
That's when Kagome and Inuyasha found them. Sango and Miroku pulled away a little reluctantly but all the same, they separated. Sango's cheeks were burning red with embarrassment while Miroku tried hiding his equaling blushing face. Kagome and Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Having a moment?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.  
  
The couple grew even redder.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Inuyasha." Miroku half-growled.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. The four set out to the auditorium after a few brief comments. They entered the large room with a stage and rows of seats. They took a few seats in the back, so it would be easier to leave afterwards.  
  
The principal appeared a moment later. "Students of Shikon High, I would like to congratulate all of you on your fine work and achievements. I am honored to have such students. I would like to encourage you all to go a fair our school is running for a fundraiser. We're going to use the money to donate to the orphanage on 40th street. Students are welcomed too volunteer to be part of the staff, as running games and booths! Please come and have fun, while helping the orphanage!"  
  
Applause sounded over the crowd, which then reduced to whispers. The principal tapped the microphone in his hand as he continued, "I would also like to point out two specific students who has won first place in the Defense Tournament, Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Tashio!" Another applause came over the audience as Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to the stage where the principal gestured for them to come.  
  
"These two students will be honored in our school for their strong achievement, always! Their trophy, which has their names inscribed on it, have been placed in the glass case in front of the office. I would like everyone to congratulate these two one more time, please." After the applause ended, both Kagome and Inuyasha sat down, red with embarrassment.  
  
The students were then dismissed to go to lunch. Kagome stood in line with Inuyasha while Miroku and Sango stood another line for pizza. Miroku's hand was around Sango's waste in a small embrace.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were silent, not really knowing what to say. Kagome found herself at a loss for words. The events from last night continued to replay in her mind. Normally, she would have avoided that situation but at that moment she couldn't. She had discovered that part of her was pleading to dance with him.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome from the corner of his eye. She seemed to be thinking about something intense.  
  
"Inu-babe!" A high pitch voice rang over the loud cafeteria. Inuyasha visibly tensed and immediately began to look for the nearest exit.  
  
Before he could make a move 'someone', or should I say, 'something' latched onto his arm. He turned and glared at Kikyou. She was clutching his arm and even though he was a hanyou, she was cutting off his circulation. He shook her off and stepped back.  
  
Bluntly, he said, "Go away!" His voice was laced with annoyance.  
  
"I love you, too, Inuyasha! Listen, I want you to pick me up at 7:00 on Sunday so we can go to the school fair together! It will be so much fun and I bet we could even go through the tunnel of love, too." She had ignored Inuyasha comment AND then commanded, not ask, for him to pick her up for a date.  
  
Inuyasha scrunched his nose up in rage and disgust. He really couldn't see why he EVER went out with her. She was a lot more trouble then she was worth, plus she was a ditz.  
  
Kagome sensing a verbal fight coming on intervened. She didn't want Inuyasha getting in trouble for hitting or cussing Kikyou out. The principal was only standing a few feet away. She walked closer over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha and I are already going to the fair as friends." Kagome's tone was slightly sarcastic when she said sorry'. Inuyasha turned to her with a surprise look but quickly covered it up when he caught on to her plan. He smiled and turned back to Kikyou.  
  
"Yea. I already have plans." He shrugged indifferently when Kikyou's happy expression became shocked and angry.  
  
"Bitch." She growled under her breath before stomping off.  
  
Kagome smirked.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome." She turned to see Inuyasha smiling at her. She blushed.  
  
"No problem, but you owe me one!" She winked. He laughed. He hadn't laughed so much before but for some reason, being around Kagome, he couldn't help it.  
  
"So, are you really going to the fair?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it. You could always go with Miroku and Sango; I'm sure their going."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, but he was having a nagging feeling that it would be better if he could go with her.  
  
They got their food, this time having a conversation. Sitting down with Miroku and Sango they all ate their lunch pleasantly.  
  
After school, Inuyasha gave Kagome another ride home. Both couldn't help but be eager for the next day. Tomorrow they would meet for their project.  
  
AN: Ok, what did you guys think? I know, this chapter is kind of slow but the next will get a little more exciting. In the next chapter there will be a little more Miroku and Sango fluff and the same goes for Inuyasha and Kagome! So get ready for a fluff chapter. Also, there will be a few clues as to what Naraku and Kikyou's plan is to disrupt the friendship Kagome and Inuyasha have.  
  
The reason why this chapter was so slow was because I had to establish the fact that a school fundraising fair is going to happen! I needed this for another event to occur in the story! Hehe! I have so many ways to go with this fic so I'm incredibly excited! 


	10. projects, warnings, and rain

AN: Hey Minna! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I got tied up with a lot of schoolwork and then a lot of problems with my computer! I hope everyone can forgive me! I would like to point out that in my last updated chapter, I found many mistakes like how I said Inuyasha changed his clothes twice instead of just once. I also had a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes and I apologize for not proofreading carefully enough on it!  
  
And in this Chapter, Inuyasha is slightly OOC. Also, Shippo is in this chappie and older—like in Jr. high. Please note that this is a fic and I changed the characters a little to fit the storyline. I'll try to do better and pay more attention to what I update! But meanwhile, please enjoy this chapter and review, review, review!!! Arigato!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Apparently Not  
  
Chapter 10: Projects, Warnings, and Rain  
  
Sango glared at Miroku. He was drooling (again).  
  
"Miroku, please stop staring, I want to do our project." Sango said, annoyed.  
  
Miroku quickly snapped from his trance. Wiping away the drool, he smiled sheepishly. "Of coarse, Sango! I'm sorry, it's just that..." He trailed off, staring again. Sango made a small sound to go on. "Well, it's just that, you look so beautiful today and it took my breath away to see you in such a gorgeous state." 'Not to mention revealing.'  
  
Sango was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a tight pink t-shirt. It was going to be a hot day at the park and she wanted to wear something comfortable. She didn't know that her innocent decision would send Miroku into an ogling trance. Miroku could see her slim waist and long legs as she stood before him.  
  
After bickering over stares and revealing clothing they both set to work on their project. They had agreed to do a project on the study of lake organisms. They had both gathered information the afternoon after school, yesterday about lake critters and plant life. Today, they decided to collect actual samples of what organisms lived in a lake habit.  
  
Sango wore rubber gloves as she placed another long-leaf plant into a plastic bag for a sample. She also took pictures of certain specimens and the environment they lived in. Miroku did more of the disgusting job of 'digging' around at the bottom of the shallow water for things like shells but all he could find was a squishy muddy substance that ran through his fingers. Even with gloves on he could feel the icky, dry, yet wet substance.  
  
Once they had finished and placed the samples in an ice chest to preserve them, Sango sat on the edge of the lake and sighed in contentment as the sun's light glittered across the water. The site was captivating and had a charm that made her senses tingle with delight. Miroku smiled. She was so beautiful. He sat down beside her. He put his arm around her as she leaned into him.  
  
"Miroku, what is true beauty to you?" Sango asked. She wanted to start a conversation and while looking at the enchanting lake came up with that question.  
  
Miroku was a bit surprised by the sudden, and to him, random question. However, he answered truthfully.  
  
"You, Sango. I believe that the only true beauty I have ever found was in you. I can't help it. I think, no, I know I really love you, Sango." Miroku waited for her response. Sango's breath caught in her throat. Did he really mean that? She gazed deeply into his eyes, trying to find any evidence of lying but all she could find was the genuine truth.  
  
She smiled at him. "I love you, too, Miroku." With those few words, Miroku and Sango began a heated and passionate kiss, both trying to actually show their love with the kiss.  
  
------  
  
Inuyasha had straightened up his room about four times that day. When Kagome came over, he really didn't want to give her the impression that he was a slob. Shippo, his adolescent cousin, wasn't much of a help. He was walking around with melting chocolate ice cream, which dripped onto the carpet in small droplets. Inuyasha scrubbed every spot and as nicely as possible, told Shippo to stay in the kitchen.  
  
Shippo was reluctant to do so, but eventually complied. Inuyasha was asked to watch Shippo today by his mother. He had argued but his mother had won.  
  
"I hate it when she puts me through those guilt trips." Inuyasha grumbled, thinking about how his mother always came out as the victor of every argument.  
  
He picked up a couple of Shippo's books and placed them on the shelf where Shippo kept his things when he visited.  
  
He bent down and began reaching under the short coffee table in the living room for a notebook. Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Inuyasha to jump in surprise and hit his head against the bottom of the table. He groaned as he rubbed his head.  
  
Climbing out from under the table he made his way to the door. Opening it, his eyes widened when he saw Kagome. She wore a short black skirt with a small also black t-shirt. Her backpack hung loosely off one shoulder while she kept most of her weight on her right foot. Her brown eyes were shining with excitement. He could have sworn his jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Ready to work on that science project?" She smiled.  
  
Inuyasha snapped from his surprise. 'I must of hit my head hard. I almost forgot about the project.'  
  
"Yea, come on in." He said, returning the smile.  
  
Kagome walked in as she gazed around. Her eyes were large with amazement. His home was HUGE!! The outside looked like a mansion but she never thought the inside would look so grand; almost like a palace.  
  
She turned and said to Inuyasha, "I envy you."  
  
Inuyasha just grinned. He led her upstairs to his room, which was clean from his hard work, and they sat down to start their project.  
  
Kagome had come up with the idea of making a light bulb glow with the energy from fruits. Through research, they found that specific fruits have a liquid, which can create energy. By attaching the piece of fruit and the light bulb with specific metal sticks, the light bulb feeds off the energy to create a glow. (AN: this is an actual experiment. I've tried it and it works!! ^^)  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure. If it doesn't, it's not like we'll die or anything." Kagome responded.  
  
"Oh, ha ha." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "I know that. I was just curious." Inuyasha mumbled, but Kagome heard every word. Kagome laughed. Once they finished the set up and went through the steps, they were slightly surprised that it actually DID work! Kagome and Inuyasha wrote down their observations and hypothesis.  
  
"Damn, I'm out of ink!" Kagome said. She began to shake her pen up and down.  
  
"Here." Inuyasha said, handing her another pen. She took it gratefully. She couldn't help but note the simple, yet overwhelming sensation when their hands brushed against each other while he handed her the pen. They finished earlier than they had expected.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but feel surprised. He had never finished a project so quickly; well, a project worth an A. Once done with their project, they both decided to get a snack.  
  
Kagome walked out of the room with Inuyasha following behind her. Once reaching the stairs, they began their descent. Unfortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha forgot to pick up a toy ball resting on one stair, which Kagome stepped on. She lost her balance and grabbed the closest thing to her...that 'conveniently' happened to be Inuyasha. Both rolled down the remainder of the stairs. They landed in the position with Kagome under Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's senses were the first to come back, when he could feel her shapely body through the thin skirt she wore. He blushed immediately. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see Inuyasha's face as red as a tomato.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked, not noticing their position quite yet.  
  
Inuyasha grew even redder when he noticed also how close their faces were. To his astonishment she leaned up closer to him. It seemed she was focusing on something on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, your face is red. Are you okay?" Came her innocent question. If he weren't already on the ground, he would have fell over.  
  
He quickly jumped off of her and helped her up. Kagome now understanding what was wrong blushed. Inuyasha saw it and mentally smirked. At least, he wasn't the only one.  
  
They entered the kitchen to find it in a complete mess. Shippo sat in the middle of it all, rubbing his belly.  
  
"Oh, man. I think I got a belly ache." He groaned out. "I guess those last cookies weren't really necessary."  
  
"I remember you! Oh! Here, let me help you." Kagome handed him a small washcloth she found laying on the counter, then she began to clean, as if on instinct. Inuyasha after a moment began to help by gathering boxes of cereal and other food things, placing them back into the pantry or fridge. Shippo sat on a stool, watching everything  
  
Shippo grinned. "So, Inuyasha, you finally got someone cool to date. Dude, she rocks! She seems a lot nicer than that Kikyou girl." Kagome blushed while Inuyasha began to stumble over an explanation.  
  
"I-I...S-She just a friend, damnit! Only a friend!"  
  
Shippo began to laugh. "Yea, whatever. That's what you said when you dated that Kikyou girl and then you guys started making out. Ha! So when you two start kissing, don't say I didn't tell you!" With that Shippo slowly walked to his room, groaning every time his stomach gurgled from being overfed with food.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Well, I think I lost my appetite after seeing your cousin at the point of exploding, so I guess I better go." She smiled.  
  
Inuyasha felt a sudden to urge to stop her. He didn't resist when his brain immediately began looking for an excuse for her to stay.  
  
"Wait...er...I was wandering if you would like a tour of the house first." 'Oh great, Inuyasha! Say a retarded excuse!' His mind yelled at him sarcastically. To his surprise and relief, she said, "Sure! I would love to!" And so began the tour. They first went through the upstairs, which mainly consisted of humongous guest rooms and four, large bathrooms. The downstairs was made of many more rooms, a bar, a kitchen, and a few bathrooms as well.  
  
Kagome looked in awe at all the brilliantly stitched rugs and paintings that hung on the wall. She was surprised to see that some of the painting looked almost ancient, as though they had survived from centuries ago. (The paintings are pieces of art Inuyasha's family collected over time. They are a youkai family so that means they have access to aged paintings and old antiques.)  
  
They ended the tour in the backyard, where they sat to wait for the sun to set. Inuyasha's house rested on a hill that seemed to almost stand above others not only in height but also in all its majesty. Because there was no fence, it gave a glorious view of the city and the horizon.  
  
The sun began to set, giving the once blue sky a red blush and orange streaks as the light began to slowly descend under the horizon. Hues of orange, yellow, red, and pink tinted the sky as the remaining rays of light from the sun shined over the city. The city glowed with beauty. Kagome was grinning as she peered, wide-eyed at the scene laid so freely before her.  
  
Inuyasha, being used to the beautiful scene, turned away from it to see Kagome. He smiled seeing how her eyes shined with excitement and happiness. He found himself wanting to make her happier than anything. Shaking his head at such silly thoughts he pulled his gaze back to what the young girl beside him was ogling at.  
  
Once the light from the sun was completely gone, Kagome was about to get up when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and gently tugged back into a sitting position, not noticing she was even closer now than before.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome began, but Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"Just wait." He said, only sparing her a small, quick glance.  
  
She made herself more comfortable and began to fidget after a few seconds. Inuyasha began to get slightly annoyed and with out saying a word, put his hands over hers to stop her. Kagome was about to protest but stopped when she spotted something.  
  
The once dark city began to light up slowly. The city's lights blinked on and caused the city to look as though it was made of colorful stars. Kagome stared in wonder. Unconsciously she wrapped her fingers around Inuyasha's hand while he did the same. They sat that way for only a moment.  
  
Kagome was faintly aware of Inuyasha moving but was snapped from her thoughts when she heard her name, "Kagome? Are you ready to leave?"  
  
She turned her head and smiled. "Yea, it's getting late anyways."  
  
"I'll drive you home." Inuyasha said. "I can't let you walk home and get kidnapped or something. Then who would present that stupid project with me?"  
  
Kagome's smile widened. Even though he didn't say it in the gentlest of ways, Inuyasha had told her, he wanted her safe. They were so caught up in their thoughts; they hadn't realized that they were still holding each other's hand.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both got into his car and together they drove to Kagome's house silently, neither knowing what to say. The silence wasn't completely unbearable. In fact, it was somewhat comforting. Once they arrived at Kagome's home, Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick hug before stepping out of the car and up the steps to her house. Inuyasha watched her as she went. He was surprised to feel a little disappointed that she wasn't staying with him just a little longer.  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha left for his home.  
  
----------  
  
The weekend had gone by fast, as well as the first two days of school. It was Wednesday now. Inuyasha not feeling like driving, instead, decided to walk to school. He had been hanging out with Kagome Higurashi for almost two weeks now. In such a short time, can someone develop a crush? 'Of coarse not! Impossible! There's no such thing as love in such a short amount of time.' He thought to himself, frustrated. But deep down, hidden in the shadows of his thoughts, he knew there was still the chance.  
  
He was halfway to school by now. Tired of glaring at the concrete he looked up, hoping to find an answer to his inner problems. Instead he found that gray clouds began to fill the sky.  
  
'Great. Just what I need: rain. On all the days I didn't drive my car, I pick this one.' He thought sourly. He sped up toward the school when small droplets of water began to hit the ground and him from the sky. He was stopped a few feet away form the school gates when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He turned and found that whom he faced was his old 'friends'. The tall blonde named Lin was the first to speak. "Inuyasha, we would like to speak with you about our friendship."  
  
Inuyasha tried to keep his face blank. He gave a small nod to go on. She continued. "We have never really considered Miroku to be part of our group. However, we do consider you to be a member of the popular status with us. We always expected Miroku to leave one day but we had never anticipated you going to. It was predictable that Miroku would leave to date that Sango wanna-be but we never thought that you would form a relationship with Higurashi. She is under us." Lin paused as if to hear his response.  
  
Taking his silence as an urge to go on she said, "We would like you to think a bit more carefully about your choices. We heard there was a bet that you could get Kagome to go on a date with you but if it goes more than that, you will not be welcomed into our group again. We've been thinking that going on a date and dumping Kagome would boost your status, because you dated one of the 'most beautiful girls' as they would call it. So we are only going to warn you not to get too close or we will be forced to..."  
  
Inuyasha interrupted her, "What's wrong with Kagome and me being friends?"  
  
Lin was slightly taken aback by the question. The others, who were quiet up until now, spoke up.  
  
"Because she's too smart for her own good!" One boy named Zuka complained.  
  
"Because she's an immature tomboy!" Said Sakura.  
  
"Duh! Like...she's not cool...like...ok?" This answer came from a red head named, Julie.  
  
There were more 'reasons' but as Inuyasha's temper rose he began to block out all sound. He tried his best to calm himself. He abruptly turned and walked away with a small promise to think about it.  
  
He suddenly felt a deep hatred toward his so called 'Friends.' Weren't they supposed to accept him for who he was? Sighing, he made his way inside the building. It rained all day and there was no sign of it stopping anytime soon. Classes were slow but everyone's conversation seemed to be buzzing about the fair coming up the week after next.  
  
Inuyasha considered asking Kagome but knew she'd say 'no' if it was a date. School ended faster than he knew it would. Stepping outside, Inuyasha glared at the rain. He was about to step forward when Kagome stepped out of the building to stand beside him.  
  
He looked at her curiously when he noticed her grin.  
  
"Just what are you so happy about?" He asked.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. It lightened his heart every time she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, it's raining!" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be something bad?" He said.  
  
"No! Have you ever heard of 'playing in the rain'? Plus it's great to see plants getting watered." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the downpour.  
  
"Come on! I'll show you!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"How to water plants?" He said jokingly.  
  
She chuckled a bit and said, "Just open up and let the cool water splash on you."  
  
To give more of an example, she stepped a little away from him and began to dance in circles. Her face was lifted up allowing trickles of water to splash across her face. Inuyasha could already tell that Kagome and him were both already soaked.  
  
He laughed at her childish antics. The school grounds were now secluded as students had already left for home. They were the only ones around. Kagome took no notice of this and continued to twirl.  
  
Kagome began to hum a small cheery tune as she danced. She was comforted by the pattering sound of rain on the ground around her and the cool sensation of droplets hitting her face. Small breezes swept around her, carrying her hair into a dance-like movement. She continued to softly smile.  
  
Then, suddenly, a pair of arms rapped around her. They came with a warm embrace. But somehow she knew it was Inuyasha. She felt protected and most of all safe from anything, even Naraku. Together, she and Inuyasha began to dance to imaginary music. They swayed from left to right. Kagome turned so her body now faced Inuyasha's as she looked into his eyes.  
  
I was just like a fairy tale. They danced their way to the school gates. People in their cars passing by on the street would glance at the couple. Some would sigh and think 'Aw. How sweet. It's a couple.'  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha finally stopped. Kagome silently giggled and said, "I guess those dancing lessons you gave me were a good thing. Or else I would have been stepping on your feet earlier."  
  
She began to laugh. Inuyasha grinned and laughed too. He didn't understand why he did that. But he didn't regret it. In fact, he felt refreshed. He no longer cared about the rain as his attention was focused on the young lady before him. Inuyasha couldn't stop the wave of guilt when he remembered how he had bet on her that way.  
  
Kagome grinned and said, "I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow in class, Inuyasha! Oh and I'm glad we got an A+ on our project!" She gave him a quick hug.  
  
"See ya later! And thank you for the dance!" She waved as she began to run home.  
  
Inuyasha could only stand there, staring after her. 'No, Kagome, it's you I should be thanking. You gave me something I've never truly had before: a friendship.'  
  
Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, someone was spying in the nearby bushes and had seen the whole thing. 'Kagome will be mine one day, Inuyasha. You're only wasting your time falling in love with her.' Through the bushes a pair of red eyes glared daggers at Inuyasha.  
  
AN: OK! Another chapter! Yay! So tell me what you think by submitting a review! Thanks!  
  
In this chapter I wanted to establish the main problems: 1.) Inuyasha's rep. 2.) The bet that could hurt Kagome's feelings. 3.) Naraku and Kikyou.  
  
Thank you, to the following reviewers:  
  
D-E-V-L41  
  
Minh-Night  
  
Aeris219  
  
Inutikidudez  
  
Ryngrl15:  
  
Demongirl6381  
  
HAdOwCat  
  
Firehottie  
  
Ayame13  
  
MoonLightWolf  
  
Silentslayer  
  
Lovethestory  
  
Rainy-days13  
  
HJO  
  
Pscolady101  
  
Baby-fanfiction  
  
Bonessasan  
  
Trixie-trix  
  
Beautiful-stranger101  
  
Gopher2806  
  
JoyaSagrada  
  
Inu81yasha  
  
Delonwethiel  
  
Drat  
  
S2animeluverS2  
  
Kody leigh  
  
Nauriell  
  
Dragonstar03  
  
Miztikal-dragon  
  
Fairyangel24  
  
Kittykathy  
  
Josie  
  
Thanks again and I hope you all had a Happy Valentines Day and President's Day!!  
  
----Lady-Minh 


	11. the truth of Kagome's past!

AN: Hey! Yes it's another chapter! What else would it be?! Anyway, thank you for all the tremendously wonderful reviews!! *blushes* They were so encouraging.  
  
I want everyone to read my other more newest fic Undying Rose, if you can. Prplpenguin56 (my co-writer in this fic) and I could really use some support. I hope you like this update, because I'm dedicating it to my new fic, my friend and fellow authors, and to Inuyasha. May you 4ever rule!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I more than anything want to, is that bad? If you said "yes"...Shut up.  
  
Apparently Not  
  
Chapter 11: The Truth of Kagome's Past!  
  
Kagome descended the stairs at a rapid speed. Her battery clock had run out of power and stopped sometime at 2:00 in the morning and so now she was running late! 'Damn it all!' She cursed in her head. She was never late, but she wasn't so sure her perfect attendance would be so perfect if she didn't hurry.  
  
Her backpack whacked against her back while her arms moved fast in pace with her feet. On the last step, Kagome tripped, 'conveniently' causing Kagome to fall, skidding her leg across gravel.  
  
The painful sensation arouse on the now skinned leg. She didn't want to look down as she got up. Kagome could feel pain building up in her ankle. She shut her panic off, not wanting to admit that she now had a broken ankle. Only one thought was running through her head as she started for school again: 'I need to get to school!' She had missed the bus and the only other way to school was to run. And so, she did. Well, as best as she could.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Kagome could see the school in view. From the site of no students outside, Kagome could see that class was about to begin. She picked up her speed and was faintly aware of the pain in her ankle increasing. Kagome was lucky she didn't have to go to her locker as she made her way to her first class.  
  
Down the hall, the teacher was shutting the door. Kagome called to her, "Wait! I'm coming."  
  
Kagome could have sworn the teacher gave her an evil grin as she finished shutting the classroom door. Kagome glared as she was still sprinting to the now shut door. 'Bitch.' Kagome thought.  
  
She reached the door and swiftly pulled it open. With such a fast action, she gained the classes attention. She ignored it and quickly hobbled to her seat...at the other end of the classroom. Students who noticed this turned their gaze downward and continued to stare at her leg. Kagome still ignored this and took her seat just as the bell rang. She was sweating; her face red while her leg was hurting badly. The teacher took no notice as she took attendance, including Kagome. Inuyasha who sat a few seats behind her watched in shock. Did the teacher not SEE Kagome or did she just ignore her? Through the whole period, Inuyasha stared at Kagome's leg. What had happened?  
  
Class ended thankfully. As students left, Kagome sent Sango to go ahead. She didn't want Sango to see her at such a weak state. Sango reluctantly left with Miroku, who gave Inuyasha a look that clearly said, "help her." Inuyasha stood behind.  
  
Kagome finally stood out of her chair, wincing as she collected her books. Her face was etched with pain. A wave of nausea hit her full force, effectively causing her to drop all her books as her knees went weak. Inuyasha who was standing behind her caught her.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked still holding her. Kagome looked up. Temporarily, surprise crossed her features before the pained expression came back.  
  
"It's---it's my ankle." She panted. She was going to say more but Inuyasha had already moved her to a sitting position and took her backpack, placing in on his back with his own. Then, he lifted her up.  
  
"I'm going to take you to the nurse." He walked out of the class, sending a small glare to the teacher.  
  
"Why didn't the teacher do anything? I thought all the teachers liked Kagome." He muttered. Inuyasha was surprised to hear Kagome give a tiny chuckle but the tone still indicated she was still hurting.  
  
"She the only one that doesn't like me. Did you know, she's Kikyou's aunt?" She said. Inuyasha smiled slightly.  
  
"Really? I guess the bitchy characteristics ARE genetic then." Inuyasha joked. Kagome laughed but the laugh only broke down to coughs. Inuyasha could hear Kagome's rapid breathing which had not ceased since she had arrived to class. Finally, they made it to the nurses office.  
  
Inuyasha waited patiently outside, but only seconds later the nurse called him in. "Inuyasha, Miss Higurashi isn't being corporative, and I need you to calm her down, while I look at her leg."  
  
He stepped inside. Kagome blushed. She was never good with nurses or for that matter doctors either. She didn't like being observed by people in white coats with rubber gloves. The whole idea of it just made her uncomfortable. Inuyasha came in and took a seat by her while she sat on the tall beg-like table. The nurse then went to look at Kagome ankle.  
  
Kagome was about to jerk away but Inuyasha grabbed her hand, directing her attention to him.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm here. Why don't you just tell me how it happened."  
  
Kagome blushed at the contact but she tried to ignore the nurse and told him.  
  
"So you ran all the way here in 20 minutes flat? Kagome, your house is a little over 3 miles! I'm impressed!" He said. Once again, Kagome blushed.  
  
The nurse stood and said, "Kagome, I'm glad to say that you didn't brake your ankle but you did twist it. Thankfully, it should be back to normal by the end of the week. I know you, Higurashi, always the fast healer."  
  
The nurse laughed. "However, you could have saved yourself some of the swelling by coming here more quickly but since your teacher didn't permit it, you may be in pain for a while. I will have a talk with your first period teacher. The bitch probably doesn't even care." The last sentence was muttered but Inuyasha heard it loud and clear.  
  
The nurse continued, "I think you should put some ice on it for right now. Inuyasha, I think Kagome would like some company while she sits and waits for the swelling to go down a little, so would you stay with her while I go get some Advil? Kagome will need it."  
  
Inuyasha gave a nod. "Sure." He wasn't about to leave anyway. The nurse went into the next room after handing Kagome an ice pack. Kagome reached down, not wanting to pull her leg up and held the ice pack there. Inuyasha watched her stay in the hunched position for a moment. Then he stood, pulling the chair he once sat in before her. He took the ice pack and gently held it to Kagome's ankle.  
  
Kagome's breathing was slowing down now as she tried to relax. She slightly smiled at Inuyasha's kind act. She chewed her bottom lip as she glared at her foot. Pain: it was the stupidest thing God ever gave humans. While Kagome was still in thought about how her home steps were a true curse, Inuyasha was staring at the large scrape just above her ankle.  
  
There were just a few tics of blood and scraped skin but it wasn't too bad. Fifteen minutes later the nurse returned with Advil, an ankle brace, and ointment for the large scratch. The ointment stung but soon relieved the pain. She gulped down the Advil while the nurse inspected the less swelling and put the brace on.  
  
The nurse then reached into a closet and pulled out a pair of crutches. "Here." She said, "You can walk on these. It will help relieve the pressure you put on that ankle of yours." She smiled. Kagome smiled back, feeling a little better. The nurse handed them both a pass.  
  
Inuyasha held the door open, holding both hit and Kagome's bags, while Kagome crutched her way out. Before he left, the nurse whispered to him in his ear, "Don't lose her, Inuyasha. She needs you just as much as you need her." Before he could respond, the nurse shut the door, leaving him and Kagome in the hall. They both walked to their next class in silence.  
  
"You know, you didn't really have to do all that." She said suddenly.  
  
"Yes, I did. What are friends for, right?" He replied. He glanced at Kagome. She seemed to be thinking over his answer.  
  
"Yea, I guess." She said. "It's just that, I never really had anyone besides Sango at school and now it just feels so...odd." She smiled. "But I'm glad to have such a great friend like you, too. Miroku's a perv but he's cool. I can already tell Sango and him were meant for each other." She laughed. Inuyasha laughed with her.  
  
"How can you tell?" He said, conversationally.  
  
"The way he looks at her and how he seems to be a different person around her. I mean, around other girls he's sweet and a pervert but with her, he is actually more serious and he touches her WAY more than anyone else." She giggled.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. It was true; Miroku was a great friend even if he was a hentai. But Inuyasha couldn't help but compare Kagome's explanation with himself. He acted different with her than he did with other girls and other people, for that matter. Inuyasha found himself changing more and more with moment he spent with Kagome. He found more interest in classes and he was even eager to go to school now that he had something or should he say, SOMEONE to look forward to seeing.  
  
They arrived at class a minute later, outside the door. Inuyasha was about to open the door when Kagome stopped him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
Kagome looked through the door window to see Naraku sitting in his usual spot a few seats away from hers. She turned her gaze back to Inuyasha while clutching the bar of her crutch so tight, her knuckles turned white.  
  
"...Nothing. It's just- just that...I'm afraid." She looked down in what appeared to be shame. Kagome felt something begin to tug at her soul as she said those words. They were true though; she was afraid. She didn't want Naraku to see her at such a weak point but she didn't want Inuyasha to know she could be afraid, fore her title and reputation after all was supposed to be perfect. Kagome couldn't understand why she would tell him, but a part of her felt a hidden trust spark within her, and it was only the beginning of a second week of knowing Inuyasha! Oh the irony!  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha leaned in and said, "Kagome, don't worry. I promised to protect you and I will."  
  
Kagome's head shot up at hearing such words. She forgot about that. Inuyasha HAD said he would protect her. She gave a weak smile. Kagome felt her heart swell with joy.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha smiled reassuringly and opened the door to the classroom. Handing the teacher their pass, both students went to take their seats.  
  
Naraku watched as Kagome came into the classroom with the mutt. Her cheeks were especially rosy and even with what looked like a sprained ankle, she had a small smile carry on her face. He saw every tiny glance she gave Inuyasha as he helped her. Inuyasha was doing the same thing. Naraku's blood boiled as he watched everything transpire.  
  
Naraku seethed as he saw Inuyasha help Kagome into her seat while holding her hand and supporting her lower back. Then, he took her crutches and gently rested them against the wall near-by. 'That bastard!' Naraku thought. His red eyes glowed with maliciousness.  
  
Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha noticed.  
  
--------------  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" The said people turned to see Sango and Miroku making their way towards them.  
  
"Hey Sango, Miroku!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"So how's your leg? I heard what happen from the nurse yesterday. You fell, right?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea, I did." Kagome said a little sheepishly. "But it's doing much better. Inuyasha's been helping me out so it's all good."  
  
"Oh? That's cool. How'd you get home yesterday?" Miroku asked, not really needing an answer.  
  
"Well, um...Inuyasha gave me a ride." Kagome was now blushing; Inuyasha, too.  
  
"Oh! I see..." Sango nudged Miroku. "Well, we better go now! See you later!" Miroku said.  
  
They turned and left quickly.  
  
"What's up with them?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just shrugged. They continued to make their way to the gym. Kagome wouldn't be able to work out for another week but she could at least sit and cheer her friends on or give advice on how to do something.  
  
-------------  
  
"Miroku! Why the hell did you do that?! We could have hinted them to go on a date or do something with each other!" She said, whacking Miroku over the head as they took the much longer way to the gym: around the school, through the courtyard, up the stairs, down the hall, and to the locker rooms.  
  
"Sango, my dear, I thought it would be best to give them space with each other. We can not force them together, fore that is not how love works." Miroku explained while rubbing the sore spot where Sango had hit him.  
  
Sango stayed silent for a moment, "Well, I suppose you're right. But you were the one that tricked me into being your girlfriend!!" She pointed her index finger at him.  
  
"Yes, but do you regret it?" He asked with good humor.  
  
"...No." Sango said.  
  
"Exactly! I'm the king of relationships!" Miroku declared, rapping one arm around Sango.  
  
"Yea, and the perverts." Sango muttered while slapping his other hand away from her lower backside.  
  
-------------  
  
Today in defense class the instructor wanted to place the students into partners to practice what they have learned so far and gave each a weapon that would suit them in a fight. He placed them by the level of fighting they were in. Sango was placed with Kagura, Miroku placed with Clyde, and Inuyasha would have been with Kagome was because of her injury was placed with Naraku. Inuyasha chose to use a sword as his weapon, fore he had used one many times before. His father taught him in the arts of swordsmanship. Naraku chose a sword as well.  
  
Inuyasha cursed. A hand to his shoulder made him turn around, surprised to face Kagome. "Be careful." She said. She gave him a small good-luck hug and crutched her way over to the bleachers to watch.  
  
Partners each went to a mat and took places opposite to each other. Inuyasha and Naraku waited patiently for the instructor to raise his hand and swiftly lower it to signal to begin fighting. Neither Inuyasha nor Naraku watched, just glared at each other. They didn't need to see the signal; it was like an instinct to sense it. Inuyasha concentrated on the energy he had discovered during the tournament match with Naraku before. He recalled every regenerating emotion and energy he gained; and all because of Kagome.  
  
He smirked. 'Naraku is going down!' He thought.  
  
Naraku growled. He had let Inuyasha embarrass him more than once. This "small" match wasn't going to be small at all. It was about his pride and property: Kagome. She was under his claim. Naraku knew Kagome wouldn't tell Inuyasha what her past with him was like. Hell, she didn't even tell Sango her best friend. He grinned.  
  
Naraku would never let her forget that.  
  
Kagome watched apprehensively as the instructor raised his arm. Then, as if in slow motion it came down. Her eyes darted to where Inuyasha and Naraku fought. She watched in amazement at their speed. 'They are part demon, though.' She thought. She could see however that they both were not using their swords at the moment.  
  
She could just barely see the kicks and punches they each threw. Both were dodging with their amazing ability with flexibility. Naraku kicked, and Inuyasha did a flip backwards landing a distance from Naraku but without wasting a second charged. He threw a punch; Naraku blocked and he then made a move. The whole display was like a dance of both balance and grace. It didn't even look that violent because of the swift graceful yet dangerous movements both made.  
  
Then it happened! Inuyasha faked a punch to Naraku's left but then quickly pulled back to give a hard kick to Naraku's abdomen. Kagome, in excitement, cheered. "Yea! Go, Inuyasha!"  
  
Naraku glared at Inuyasha but got up in a quick moment. "You'll pay for that. Kagome is mine." He said.  
  
"I don't see her cheering for you, asshole." Inuyasha retorted, also with a glare. There voices were hushed so no one could hear except for them.  
  
Naraku laughed. "I like 'em rebellious but Kagome is far above them all." He said, flashing his eyes to Kagome. Inuyasha watched as Naraku's eyes glittered as though he had an ominous secret just waiting to burst. He was up to something.  
  
Without warning Naraku attacked, this time using the sword. Inuyasha had just enough time to block with his choice of weapon. They held the position, battling to over-power the other and push them back.  
  
In the smallest voice imaginable, Naraku said the one thing that made Inuyasha lose his balance and fall backwards. "I know about the bet."  
  
Inuyasha got up quickly. But was attacked almost immediately by Naraku again.  
  
"How?" Inuyasha asked while struggling to keep up with Naraku's movements. In his confusion and fear, Inuyasha completely forgot the hidden energy in him, unlocked by Kagome before.  
  
"How, you ask? Well, let's say Lin, your friend, wanted to help get Kagome and you away from each other." He grinned. Inuyasha's expression became shocked, indeed.  
  
Naraku began to snicker. Kagome stood up, leaning on her crutches. What was going on? Why did they suddenly stop?  
  
Inuyasha was still staring at Naraku. When Naraku composed himself his expression became more serious as he said, "Like I said, she's mine. If you don't want her to know, give her up...to me. You see, Inuyasha, I did more than touch her in the past. Do you honestly think she would be afraid of me, just because I touched her a little? You really do have a small brain, don't you?" Naraku began to laugh again.  
  
Inuyasha's anger began to rise. 'He did MORE than that?' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha rushed at Naraku in near rage. They began their battle again. It became more intense than the last.  
  
"What did you do to her, bastard?!" Inuyasha asked, non-to-politely. Their voices were still hushed but to their demonic ears, they could hear each other perfectly.  
  
"Oh? So she didn't tell you yet, huh?" Naraku began to laugh again. Inuyasha took this chance to slam his fist into Naraku's jaw, effectively knocking out three teeth. Naraku fell backward but got up and the fighting proceeded.  
  
Kagome watched in horror as the two combatants began to fight to the point of bleeding. The other students, including the instructor stopped what ever they were doing to watch in awe at the power that Naraku and Inuyasha were showing in their display. The instructor was so awe-struck, he remained frozen with the other observers; just watching.  
  
Kagome however began to cry. She could see them. This fight was no longer one for practicing skills, oh no. It was a battle...until one of them fell and stayed down. It was a battle of who was stronger and weaker. This fight...was the battle that scared her almost more than Naraku.  
  
She watched as Inuyasha was hit in the stomach, then, mercilessly hit in the mouth. Blood began to drip from his now busted lip.  
  
With out thinking she began to quickly hobble her way to their mat where the fight was taking place. Tears still streamed from her eyes as she cried out, "No! Inuyasha stop! That's enough!" Then everything stopped. Both Naraku and Inuyasha ceased their battle. Everyone's attention now turned to Kagome. A thick silence covered the gym room.  
  
Three feet away from him now she dropped her crutches and was able to do one last hop before she lost balance. She fell into Inuyasha waiting arms. "Stop, please. That's enough." She continued in a whisper. She was still crying.  
  
The instructor regained himself at this point. Not wanting to deal with such a complicated event he just said, "We have break."  
  
The students still stood where they were as they stared at the three people to have caused such a shocking event. "NOW!" The instructor yelled. The students scattered to the halls in search for a water fountain. Naraku also left. But on the way out he smirked at Kagome and winked. She shuttered as she still remained in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha glared at Naraku so hard he thought that if he wanted to, he could burn Naraku alive with his eyes alone.  
  
Being left alone now, Kagome and Inuyasha took a seat on the bleachers. They stayed silent for what seemed a long time.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Kagome, what did Naraku EXACTLY do to you?"  
  
Kagome stared wide in shock at him but he kept a straight face. She shut her mouth, after noticing that she was gaping. "He..." She paused. "Naraku...did something with my father." She stopped again. Tears began to run down her face once more.  
  
Inuyasha could only stare in shock. "He---He did something with your father?"  
  
"My father was out one night and didn't come home so the next morning we went to go look for him but we didn't find him anywhere. That's when I found out that Naraku had something to do with it. I was walking home from school when—when he caught me and pulled me to a more secluded area. He told me that my father was a brilliant man. I didn't understand until it hit me!---He, Naraku, had done something with him."  
  
Kagome continued to cry and her words came out with sobs. "I went to the authorities but there was no evidence that Naraku had done anything. So he got away with it. I still don't know where my father is and I don't even know if he's alive. But I do know this: I can't let Naraku do that to my mother or brother. That's why I work so hard to train my body for self defense, but it seems that whatever I do I can't get over the fear of HIM."  
  
There was a very long silent pause. Then, "Kagome, I—I didn't know---".  
  
"Of coarse, you didn't! No one does; not even Sango." Kagome looked away. She didn't like it when she cried in front of people.  
  
Two strong arms rapped around her. She gasped as she felt herself being pulled back into a warm embrace. She turned around to face Inuyasha. His face was only an inch from hers. She stared into his eyes. There was pity; only a deep empathy. She hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. There, she cried, holding on tightly to Inuyasha like if she let go, he would disappear and she'd be left alone.  
  
He hugged her back, equally tightly. He had never been hugged such a way before. They stayed like that for quite some time. Apparently, the instructor had decided all together that the period should end and be a free time while he go get medication for his migraine.  
  
Inuyasha then made another promise that he hoped he would keep more than any other, "Kagome, I promise to protect you and some way...I will help you get your father back."  
  
Kagome sat, hugging Inuyasha but when he said those words she looked up. She peared into his eyes, searching for any lies...she found none. She smiled weakly and hugged him once more.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha, thank you." Her words were soft and she kissed his cheek softly in gratitude.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Ok I know, I know. It was a little rushed, right? I'm sorry but I'm really really really busy and I just wanted to update this tonight and if no one likes it I'll replace the chapter. But for me to know, please review!!! Or even email me!! Thank you! Ja ne. 


	12. so close yet so far

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever! Wow! Thank you for the reviews though! I'm so glad so many people care. lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Apparently Not  
  
Chapter 12: So Close yet so Far!  
  
Parking his car next to a red truck, Inuyasha stepped out of the vehicle. He gazed far across the field where yells of celebration, and cries of joy rose from the carnival that just about everyone was going to. It was Saturday and the day of the school fundraising fair! He could see the colorful red, blue, green, and red lights that flashed and the music played by a hired band for the fair. Excitement seemed to make up the air, along with the enticing aroma of pretzels, hot dogs, and other carnival foods.  
  
Inuyasha inhaled deeply, taking it all in. A few people who were leaving the parking lot passed him and began to make their way towards the area of activities. Soon, Inuyasha himself began to walk calmly toward the fair. He spotted tall, big, small, and what looked like fun rides everywhere. He found that there were many booths full of different games and prizes, too.  
  
He ignored most of the stares from mainly girls and the jealous glares of their boyfriends. Truly, he wasn't actually paying attention to too much of anything. Inuyasha was more interested to finding Kagome, that is, if she came.  
  
"Inuyasha!" At the sound of a familiar female voice he turned and waved.  
  
"Hey, Sango. Where's Miroku?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, he went to get some cotton candy. We were going to share it." She blushed. Her last sentence seemed to be said more to herself that to Inuyasha.  
  
"Cool. Have you seen Kagome?"  
  
Sango seemed to shake away from her daydreaming at the sound of her best friend's name. She gave a small but noticeable look toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe, why?" She asked. Her voice gave the tone of a less curious and more of jesting quality.  
  
"Well, uh. I was just...wandering." Inuyasha was suddenly finding it hard to speak. His cheeks grew red. 'What a lame excuse.' He thought. However, surprisingly she seemed to accept it. That, or she gave pity and decided to stop teasing him.  
  
"No, I haven't. Sorry, Inuyasha." She said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to go look around...at the carnival." He said. Sango slightly raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know...uh...just roam." He insisted.  
  
Sango could have laughed at how adolescent he seemed to be acting. 'If he's going to go look for her, then he should just say so.'  
  
Inuyasha took his time, making his pace slow as he gazed around the fair grounds. Many were smiling and laughing. Some were screaming as the ride they were on got more exciting. He still didn't see Kagome. Inuyasha spotted Kouga and Ayame at a booth playing for a pink plushe doll. He decided to say a quick 'hello.' He began to make his way toward them.  
  
"Hey, Kouga! Ayame!" He called. They turned and waited until he finally reached them.  
  
"Ohayo, Inuyasha!" Ayame smiled as she greeted him.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. Having fun?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Well, I actually just got here. Have you seen Kagome?"  
  
Kouga grinned and turned his head to the booth again. Inuyasha turned his head in the same direction. Standing in the booth was Kagome, smiling brightly.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha." She giggled. "I was wandering when you would notice me."  
  
Inuyasha smiled back. "Sorry. I didn't know you were volunteering to run a booth. If I had known, I would have joined you."  
  
Kagome blushed. His comment surprised her. For some reason, with that one statement her heart burst full of energy and true bliss. Inuyasha would have...joined her? A dozen thoughts went through her head at that point: Does that mean he likes me? He has asked me out before, but does he STILL like me? Do I like him? Why the hell am I blushing? Is it because of ...?  
  
She caught herself in mid-thought. Realizing that she must of zoned out long enough she turned back to Inuyasha and her smile grew to a grin.  
  
"Sorry. Thanks, though." She answered. For a minute, both Inuyasha and Kagome just stood staring at each other. Kouga and Ayame both left knowing the two should have some time alone.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "So, since your volunteering does that mean you can't ride any of the rides?"  
  
"No, I can still have some fun, but I can't leave the booth unattended. I'll need to get someone to fill in for me. Why are you here so late?"  
  
"I had some homework, but I finished."  
  
"That's good." Kagome smiled. They went into another annoying silence when Kagome said, "So do you want to play?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The game I'm running, do you want to play?" She continued to smile. Inuyasha let a grin slide and said, "Yeah, sure. How do you play?"  
  
"Okay, I'm going to give you three baseballs. You just throw them at the pyramid of glasses over there." She pointed as she talked. "If you knock ALL of them down then you get a prize. If you can guess, this is an easy game."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Seems easy. Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"Yea, it costs $2. This is after all a fundraising fair." She winked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes playfully and handed her $2, which he pulled from his pocket. She handed his three baseballs. He decided to miss the first two shots purposefully. If he won on the first throw then he would be left with out anything to say to Kagome after she handed him the prize.  
  
He wanted an excuse to stay by her. "Ok, last chance to win a prize." She said. Kagome knew exactly what Inuyasha was doing and even though many guys have done similar things like this before for her, none had seemed so sweet as the way Inuyasha acted. She found her heart pounding with intensity from all the flattering things he was doing.  
  
It almost seemed like...he was flirting with her. But the way she was acting came even more of a surprise. She...was flirting back!  
  
Kagome watched as he threw the last ball. It flew speedily all the way to the pyramid where the glasses tumbled down; all falling at eth same time. She grinned.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha," She said, "It seems you get a prize. Which would you like; a pink bear plushe or a white dragon?"  
  
Inuyasha quirked a brow when she said, 'pink bear plushe'. "Which one do you like?" He decided to ask.  
  
She turned to stare at the stuffed toys then turning back she said, "No offense, but I think the white dragon plushe would match you more than a pink bear." She giggled.  
  
"Then, it's the white dragon, I choose."  
  
She took the plushe down and handed it to him. "Here you go!"  
  
"Thanks." He hesitated before saying, "Kagome, would you like to go ride something with me. You don't have to if you don't want to." He added the last sentence quickly.  
  
Yuka, Kagome's friend, was standing nearby at her own booth and witnessed the whole thing. She quickly jumped in before Kagome could answer first.  
  
"Kagome, I can take over for you. You go have some fun!" She gave a small wink. Kagome was about to protest. She never really hung out with any guys before. She hardly ever even talked to them. Most of the time it was usually just her and Sango...but now...  
  
Now, things have changed, and in such a short amount of time too!  
  
"Go on, Kagome, go on!" Yuka was practically pushing Kagome out of the booth. She was one of the few girls who didn't act so selfishly. Yuka knew Kagome had a chance with Inuyasha, the god of hotness, and there was no way she would let Kagome miss out on this.  
  
Kagome gave up and nodded. She turned back to Inuyasha who was blushing like mad. She took his hand and led him to one of her favorite rides: the farris-wheel.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Naraku and Kikyou stood off in the shadows. Both watched the transaction with Kagome and Inuyasha like hawks.  
  
"This isn't part of the plan." Naraku growled.  
  
"Shh! We need information to do it, now shut up!" Kikyou snapped.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up, bitch."  
  
Kikyou ignored Naraku's insult. She heard it too many times to count and by now it almost seemed like a fact rather than an opinion. She watched Kagome, the wench, take HER Inuyasha's hand. "Bitch." She muttered.  
  
After a moment or so, both emerged from the shadows and quickly walked toward the couple. Kagome still held Inuyasha by the hand. They seemed to be heading for the farris-wheel. 'Perfect.'  
  
----------------------  
  
Kagome handed the man running the large farris-wheel $4. Both she and Inuyasha took a seat together. After a few more moments the ride began. As the passengers of the ride began to rotate around, going up and then down slowly, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves in a peaceful silence. The ride seemed to last for a long time.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Were you being honest when you made that promise?" She asked.  
  
"The one about your father?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Yes...that one. Were you telling the truth? You weren't just saying that, were you?" Her eyes had grown large almost pleading for the answer to be 'yes, I meant it and no, I wasn't just saying it.'  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome, I did mean it. I wasn't lying and I promise to help." Kagome unconsciously came closer to him and gazed straight into his eyes, searching for any sign of deceit. There was none. She hugged him and for the rest of the ride, she didn't let go. Inuyasha didn't push away either.  
  
Her silky hair was directly under his nose, giving him perfect access to her amazing and unique scent. Wrapping his arm around her he brought her even more close. She shivered slightly as they went up again of the farris- wheel. It had become colder now that it was later. Inuyasha gave a quick glance at his watch, 8:30.  
  
The ride ended all too quickly but the young couple decided to ride a couple more rides. They played some games at the booths and managed to win over 2 large stuffed animals. Kagome hugged the fox plushe closer to her. Inuyasha had won it in a game of arm wrestling. She was amazed to see him wrestle the manager of the booth, two observers who wanted a challenge, AND one of the teachers who was at the fair from school.  
  
She couldn't stop smiling but she didn't mind. Kagome snuck a peek at Inuyasha only to find that he was staring at her. Once he caught her gaze, he turned his eyes swiftly straight ahead.  
  
With out warning Inuyasha stopped. Kagome took one step ahead of him and then stopped too.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He seemed to be distracted for a brief moment. Inuyasha pulled his gaze back to Kagome.  
  
"Do you want to get something to drink?" He didn't really give her time to answer, pulling her into a nearby entrance to what resembled a bar. Honestly it wasn't but a place to get sodas and food. He pulled her over to the counter.  
  
----------------------  
  
Inuyasha sat on the tall bar stool. Kagome followed suit a moment after. She placed the plushe she had been holding onto the counter.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" He asked. Kagome raised an slim black eyebrow but answered, "Dr. Pepper, please."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and ordered two Dr. Peppers. They sat in silence for a while. Inuyasha didn't think he could have been more cowardly in his life. He had seen his old friends close by. And each of them were watching him...or rather he AND Kagome. It was discerning to have your 'friends' look at you that way. So he did the only thing he could think of: retreat!  
  
Running into the bar-like area he decided a good drink would calm him down. So there he was now, sitting with Kagome drinking a Dr. Pepper. He avoided eye contact. She couldn't know about who he saw. If she did, it would lead questions to why he cared that they saw him. Then it would lead to him having no choice but to tell her about the bet and how it was risking his reputation.  
  
He could already see it now. Inuyasha imagined her getting angry and most likely kicking his ass. He would be too ashamed of have made such an immature bet and not fight back. In that, he would loose his reputation by being beaten by a girl and more importantly he would loose Kagome. For some odd reason, that fear scared him to no end. How was it that he was incapable of living without her for so long? Wait...was all this some small crush that seemed to be big or was it true love?  
  
------------------  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha for a long time. He seemed to in a very deep thought. Almost as though, something was troubling him greatly.  
  
Then she saw it! The thing that would release all tension!  
  
"Inuyasha! Come on!" She grabbed his arm and with out letting him protest or even agree, she practically dragged him across the room toward the back.  
  
There she stopped and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Want to play a quick game of pool?" She asked.  
  
"Do you know how to play?" Inuyasha asked, dropping his thought to pay more attention to the woman in front of him.  
  
"Pretty much." She said hesitantly. Inuyasha nodded and went to get two poles and the balls.  
  
"Ok. First the game starts with you racking the balls..."  
  
"Oh! I know that. How about we play and if I am doing something wrong, you correct me, okay?" Kagome said; eager to just play.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. "Okay, but know that I'm a pro!" He pointed to himself as he slightly puffed out his chest in pride. Of coarse, he was only playing with her. Really, he was considered good but he couldn't help but joke a little. Kagome grinned and in the same mocking voice said, "I'm sure you are but this is for fun so if you loose don't get mad, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha mock-scoffed. "Yeah, ok. We'll see."  
  
"Do you want to break?" She asked when the pool-balls were are racked up.  
  
"Sure."  
  
And so the game began. Inuyasha was the stripes while Kagome became solids. At one point Kagome had trouble getting the stick a certain angle.  
  
"Damn, I can't seem to get it." She said, her brow in a 'V' as she concentrated hard. Inuyasha came up from behind her. "Need help?"  
  
She nodded. Inuyasha reached over her to hold the pole and her hands. He put his hand on her hip as he said, "Try putting your body closer to the edge of the table. You get more a wider range." He pulled her mid-section closer to the pool tabe...and to him. Inuyasha seemed to be unconscious to all his actions and how they were affecting Kagome.  
  
She could smell his strong, male scent. His aftershave smelt like a forest and the strong musty smell of him pulled it all together to make this amazing concoction of scents. Kagome felt she could have melted. Inuyasha's warm body was pressed against her backside as he gently moved her fingers on the table and positioned her hands on the pole to make the angled shot.  
  
His entire aura captivated her. It just felt so right. Kagome felt a shiver go up her spine at all the feelings she was having. The shiver wasn't a bad thing, like on would think as being uncomfortable. In al honesty, the shiver was one of pleasure.  
  
"Ok, now try to make the shot." Inuyasha moved back to give her room; his presence and comforts going with him. She felt slightly saddened. She shot and the ball went straight into the pocket, while also sending another to a pocket. She grinned.  
  
Inuyasha watched. His mouth dropped. 'I guess she's a lucky type of person.' He thought. She moved around the table and aimed for another shot. Her posture and angled body was perfect. Even her positioned hands were perfect. It was like she was a true professional. Then, as though, hesitantly she rearranged her hands and body to a more amateur position.  
  
She looked up and asked, "Could you help me once more?" 'Okay, she thought...I like him near me.' She thought silently.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. He figured it out. Moving over to her, he once again helped her. He didn't mind. If she gave him the invitation, he couldn't be blamed for getting so close. He still couldn't figure out what her scent resembled. It was so enticing that he feared if he weren't half human, his demon senses would take over and do something truly wrong. Her body seemed to be made...dare he think it? ...for him. Her hands perfectly into his and easily adjusted to different positions in order to adjust her angling for he game.  
  
Once he finished helping her she shot and...once again, made the pocket. From there, she didn't ask for any more help. Surprisingly, she didn't even stop making pockets until she got to the 8-ball.  
  
"So, before I beat you, Inuyasha...do you think I'm good?" She asked with a smirk. Her eyes glittered with mischief.  
  
"What I think is: you cheated me. But other than that, whether I think you good or not is if you make this shot." He answer, still smirking.  
  
Kagome smiled to match his smirk and shot the ball...there was no falter as it went into the pocket. She turned once more to him and said, "Well?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. She looked...cute. "Yea, yea. You're good. But if you hadn't cheated, I would have won."  
  
They put the poles and balls away and began to make their way back to the bar where they left their things. "And why do you think that?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha answered, "Because, I was holding back."  
  
"You were not! I could tell, you were actually trying."  
  
"Sure, think what you like." Inuyasha grinned.  
  
----------------------- Inuyasha and Kagome rode a few more rides before calling it a night. Inuyasha offered Kagome a ride and she gladly accepted. They made there way to Inuyasha's oh-so-glamorous car. All the way, many girls glared at Kagome. She just responded with a tentative smile, surprising a few.  
  
Inuyasha did a gentleman like thing and opened the car door to the passenger's seat for her. She smiled and got in. The drive to her home wasn't bad at all. They exchanged small conversation, mostly because both seemed to have gained a sudden shyness of one another. By the time they got to the shrine Kagome lived in, it was mid-night. Together they climbed the steps and walked to her front door.  
  
There, Kagome stopped and Inuyasha stood in front of her. She smiled, not quite sure what to say. Inuyasha smiled back, feeling the same way. Then, as if overcome by a haze both began to lean forward.  
  
Kagome could feel herself stepping closer toward him and yet she did not resist. She was always taught to go with your heart and right now, she could do nothing but follow. Inuyasha felt himself lean down slowly. Her beautiful faced was coming closer and he was moving forward. He never experienced such an emotion before.  
  
In the past, he went on many different dates and been with many different women but never had a feeling like this overcome him. He only felt it when he was around Kagome and right now, he seemed closer than ever.  
  
Her brown eyes sparkled as the moon showered the both of them. Kagome found it almost breathe taking to see Inuyasha's hair change to that of his demon form. His once human ears became dog, triangular ears, on top of his head.  
  
So close...their lips were just centimeters away now. Amazing that so much thought and events could happen in such a short amount of time. They both felt a gentle breeze seem to almost push them closer even more, urging them to close all space.  
  
Inuyasha's lips brushed against Kagome's when suddenly the door flung open. Both high school students turned startled gazes toward...Souta? Kagome could have growled. Her brother just interrupted the most high lighting even t of tonight.  
  
"Gosh!" Said Souta, exasperated. "You guys are so slow! Why don't you just kiss him already, Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome went red...a deep, dark, cherry red. 'Souta, you dork!' Souta had always wanted a brother, so he had no disagreements of Kagome having a boyfriend. Though, when she came home with THE INUYASHA, he had to admit he was surprised. From what he heard, Inuyasha was the king of all popularity and prince of all beautiful women. He was royalty in the lives of socialty. His father was a very rich man and owned a chain of companies! Yes, THE INUYAHSA was now standing on his front door step, about to kiss his sister and she takes her damn time about it. Kagome was never the girl-friend type. He sighed.  
  
"Souta, I'll be in, in a moment." Kagome said, through grit teeth. Souta quickly interpreted what she really meant: "I'm giving you a head start to run. RUN!"  
  
Souta quickly complied, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha once more alone, but not for long. Kagome's mother came to the door with a wide grin spread across her face. She almost looked if not pleasant, then scary.  
  
"Did I hear someone say, 'Kiss'? Oh! Yay!" She clapped her hands. "I'm going to have grandchildren! Goodie!!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both sweat-dropped. Kagome's mother left quickly; probably, off to cook something.  
  
Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I had a great time!" She hugged him before stepping inside the threshold and into her home. She slowly closed the door.  
  
Inuyasha left a few moments later. Kagome watched from the window as he made his way back to his car and drive off. She clutched the fox plushe he had won her to herself.  
  
--------------  
  
Naraku glared hard and long as Inuyasha drove off. That...that...bastard came close to kissing HIS Kagome!!  
  
Clenching his fists, he was about to emerge from the bushes but Kikyou held him back.  
  
"You, Idiot! Don't give away our position. We have enough information now on where our boundaries lie to make this plan work. Come on! We're leaving."  
  
TBC (to be continued)  
  
An: I'm sorry I took so long to update! But with the summer coming, I can update A LOT faster so please keep reviewing. And, if possible, please make the reviews a little more detailed. I would really like to know "why" you liked it or disliked it. Tell me what I need to fix and if I'm doing well. (Hint: when I'm encouraged I seem to do things much faster, like update.) Thank you to ALL reviewers who reviewed my fic. I love you all to death!!!! 


	13. Under the Stars

AN: Hey! I hope everyone can forgive me for making this update soooo late! Lol. I decided to make this chapter VERY long to make up for loss time. I hope you enjoy this chappie! Lol.

**Important: I have received a few reviews that relate to the statement **_Naraku kidnapping or killing Kagome's father is unrealistic and I think it ruins everything this story can be. _**Sigh. Yes, I know it's an idea that's hard to grasp but think of it this way: People ARE put into many different situations that seem unlikely to happen, and even though they are rare, wouldn't it be cool to see something like it transpire? I mean, it would be boring not to have something odd or dangerous happen once in a while. In this fic, understand that the event of Mr. Higurashi's murder / kidnapping/ or other is going to play an important role in the conflict. If you have any further questions please ask me in a review or email. I would be happy to answer.**

NOTE: Oh, yes, and as you have seen throughout the story, at dramatic situations Inuyasha evolves into his demon form. Why? Because in dramatic situations, he can feel overwhelmed with powerful emotions such as anger, love, ect. And remember, strong emotions can always break even the toughest of spells.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Apparently Not

Chapter 13: Under the Stars

Kagome happily walked to the school bus stop. She grinned as she continued to replay the events of last night through her mind repeatedly. For some reason her thoughts continued to scream one phrase over and over the entire morning: _Inuyasha almost kissed me! Inuyasha almost kissed me! _

Even in her dreams she had seen his golden eyes…they continued to look at her with such emotion. She spent most of her night trying to unravel the emotion spinning in his eyes. Trying to analyze every bit of it. It was like a game; something she did every time she became acquainted with someone.

She had seen many emotions blending in Inuyasha's eyes but…there were two emotions that she still couldn't quite distinguish. One was a deep characteristic that went so deep she didn't really bother trying to think over it. No, she just loved watching it. It was so striking that every time she thought about it, her breathing would slow and her heart would pound, sending her whole body into a temporary pandemonium.

The second emotion she had trouble with was…could it be?…guilt? But why? No, why would Inuyasha feel guilty about anything? Seeing her transportation turn the corner and heading for her, she quickly dismissed her last thoughts and put a smile back on her face. Yes, today was going to be anther good day…with Inuyasha.

The large gray bus came to a stop in front of her. She stepped onto the bus and began her search for an empty seat. Unfortunately, she was one of the last stops, so seats were full and the aisle was crowded with students.

Someone began waving at her and she turned her gaze toward the back. It was Inuyasha. Immediately, Kagome found heat rise in her cheeks as she gazed at him. He was dressed casually, like always, but for some reason…he looked different. He was, if possible, even more handsome then usual.

Kagome mentally smacked her head as she made her way to the back and Inuyasha. _"…more handsome than usual?" what the hell was I thinking? Damn it! What's going on with me?!_ She thought.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome made her way to him. She had to squeeze herself between the seats and people who were standing in the aisle. Is eyes would narrow each time a male student would deliberately push toward her a little as she passed them. However, Kagome seemed to take no notice.

For some reason, Inuyasha felt as though he should take out a piece of paper and write down the name of every guy who was taking advantage of Kagome; making a list titled, "The People I want Dead".

He had gotten up early that morning to catch the bus. Sure, he could have driven but for some reason, he decided to ride the bus today. Actually, it wasn't so much as some _reason_ but some _one_. Smiling again, he scooted over to allow Kagome, who had finally reached his seat, to sit down.

She sat with her bag in her lap while she took a deep breath.

"You ok?" He smirked.

"Me? Yea, I'm fine." She turned to him. "Thanks for saving me a seat."

He grinned, "No problem."

Then he saw it…Kagome Higurashi was blushing! The small red tint on her cheeks made her seem even lovelier. He couldn't help but grin as Kagome directed her eyes away from him while her blush darkened. He knew very well why she was blushing.

Inuyasha had been around enough girls to know how they felt around him. Kagome was different from other girls but it still pleased him that she felt at least a little attracted to him. He blushed, recognizing his own feelings for her. He had almost kissed her last night. Honestly, it had been on his mind all morning.

He had come so close but Kagome's younger sibling, Souta, interrupted him. Frankly, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad one. If he had kissed Kagome, it would have changed everything. Sighing, he decided to push his troubling thoughts away for now. The last thing he wanted to think about had to make tough choices with consequences that could hurt on both sides.

"Inuyasha, isn't it today that we get our report cards?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, thinking back to the announcements he had heard the other day. His eyes widened slightly…he had actually been listening…to the announcements?

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Inuyasha responded.

Kagome nodded. The bus slowed to a stop in front of Shikon High. The students began to pile off the bus. Kagome and Inuyasha were the last ones to get off the bus. As Kagome took her last step off the bus, she lost her footing and came tumbling down. Strong arms caught her while her face was buried into a firm chest.

Looking up Kagome's chocolate eyes met Inuyasha's golden pools. Blushing once more Kagome quickly regained her composure and leaned away from Inuyasha. _Great, first it was the blush now I'm tripping everywhere. I'm trained in self defense and that has everything to do with balance. Yet, I still seem to make a fool of myself in front of Inuyasha! What is wrong with me??_

Inuyasha blushed lightly. Kagome was always warm. _Why is it that every time I have her in my arms, even for a moment, I never want to let go?_

Miroku parked his motorcycle in one of the empty parking spaces. He had always loved the daring type of vehicles. Speed was something he greatly enjoyed. He turned around slightly to see Sango squeezing him tightly and grinning like mad.

"I can't get enough of it! I love your motorcycle!" She praised.

Miroku chuckled, "Well, there are far better things you could admire about me, if you let me show you." He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Sango's cheeks turned a dark red. She punched his arm. "Miroku stop being a pervert!" Miroku rubbed his now sore arm.

"Only if you promise to stop giving me bruises. I mean sure, I love my women feisty but when it begins to hurt too much…that's where I'll draw the line."

Sango growled. "You deserve every bruise! Being a pervert is not something to be proud of or rewarded for. You better behave yourself. Besides, I could do a lot more to you than you think?"

Miroku grinned. "Oh really?" Before Sango could even blink she was in Miroku strong arms. "Care to wager that?" He whispered in her ear, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine.

Sango didn't answer. She was too overwhelmed with Miroku's embrace. Yes, she couldn't' help it.

"Sango?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I love you." Miroku smiled. He really meant it. Sure, he had had many girlfriends before but Sango…she was really something else. She wasn't like all the others who only cared about cosmetics or what outfit she was going to wear the next day. No, she cared more about the inside than the outside. Miroku could really respect her.

"I love you too, Miroku." And she was his. She loved him back. Hugging her tighter he kissed the crown of her head. His…

"Alright, class! Quiet down, now! Quiet down!" The homeroom teacher began to call over the students who were chatting and throwing paper airplanes.

"I said, QUIET DOWN!"

The entire room went silent. The teacher sighed and then continued. "As your homeroom teacher, I am going to pass out your report cards. I'm proud to say that some of you have improved greatly after these past few weeks and I hope you are as pleased with these grades as I am."

With that, the teacher began to pass out report cards. Kagome was the first to get hers; all A's. She smiled and placed the document in her binder.

Sango was the next one to receiver her report card. She had gained all A's except for one minor A- in science. She never did like the subject. Dissecting dead frogs was really nowhere near her favorite things to do.

Miroku had attained three A's and the rest B's. Miroku grinned. Oh yea…he was good. He glanced over at Inuyasha who was staring at the report card with wide eyes and mouth open.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" He asked.

Inuyasha ignored Miroku as he quickly got up and walked to the teacher's desk. The teacher glanced up and smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Tashio?"

"Yea, uh, my report card. Is this some kind of mistake?" He held out the paper he had received from the teacher earlier. The homeroom teacher laughed and said, "No, Mr. Tashio, there is no mistaking it. You have been improving and from what that report card tells me, you have a new muse! Stick to the marvelous work!"

"Um, thank you." Inuyasha returned to his seat, a bit slowly. He sat down and took a deep breath. His eyes remained glued to the report card in his hands.

"Inuyasha…" He looked up to see Kagome looking at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised, that's all. I got mostly A's on my report card with the exception of one B. I don't know _how_ I did it."

Kagome laughed. "Well, it's not like your dumb or anything. You're a smart person, Inuyasha. You just have to act like it."

Inuyasha did nothing to stop the small red cover his cheeks. Kagome was always ready to encourage him. Again, guilt struck his stomach. How could he do this to her? Was a bet really worth all this?

_There it was again! Guilt. Why did he have that look?_ Kagome wondered. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and turned back around to listen to what the teacher was talking about.

Once school ended she walked hand in hand with him to the parking lot. Sango clung to him, while the motorcycle whizzed passed all the other cars on the road to his house. Wind pushed against her hair, making it fly wildly as they made her way speedily down the road. They slowed to a stop in front of his home.

Sango and Miroku entered the house, walking straight to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch Sango began to take out her books. Miroku sat next to her and did the same.

"Ok, we have a history test to study for. How do you suppose we should study?" Sango asked.

Miroku was silent for a moment. His finger was curled under his chin, eyebrows nit together in an expression of concentration. Then as if an animated light bulb came on above his head he looked up with a smile…a very, very lecherous smile.

Sango warily eyed him. "When I asked for your opinion, I meant, how do you suppose we should study without taking any clothes off and touching forbidden parts? Don't be a pervert, Miroku."

Miroku pouted slightly. He came closer to her. She froze unable to move. He rapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, using his finger to lift her chin to bring their eyes in a locked gaze. Their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other. With any other person, Sango would have started slapping him but with Miroku…even if he is a pervert, she couldn't help how she felt. She trusted him.

They were a little over first base but they hadn't hit second and Sango was glad. Miroku knew his boundaries…most of the time. Their relationship was had so far gone to really hot kisses. She was comfortable with that. Anything else brought her unease and Miroku knew that. She smiled a small smile.

"I can't help what I am, Sango. But how about we play a game to make studying more interesting."

"Ok…" Sango said slowly. "What kind of game?"

"We can quiz each other on all the subjects and for each question we get right, we get something from the one another."

Sango thought about this. Miroku, she knew, had not been studying for a few days now. He was always hanging around her. Sango grinned…she had the power to ask him of anything…well, if she answered the questions right…

"Ok, Miroku, you have a deal!"

Miroku grinned. "Alright, you quiz me first."

Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's steps outside the Higurashi shrine. He glanced at his watch, 8:15 pm. _Just on time._ He thought. He looked up at that moment and everything slowed. The humming of his car faded from his ears. The already dark setting only made her figure stick out more. The moonlight lit her skin with a heavenly shine. She wore a black low-cut top. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few wisps of it framing her face. She wore a short skirt showing her perfect long legs.

His heart pounded and he couldn't help but wonder whom this young women…no…goddess was. Then she made her way down the steps toward him. She went around to the passenger seat and slid into it. He was still staring at her.

"Hey Inuyasha! Ready to go?" She asked.

"Kagome…you look…you…." He coughed and tried to control the blush that was rushing to his cheeks. "You look great, Kagome."

Kagome blushed... hard. A feeling of pride welled up in him when he saw it. He had been the one to make her blush so. He grinned. "Ok! Lets go!"

With that, they made their way to the party they were meeting Miroku and Sango at. Earlier they had all decided to celebrate their good grades by attending a party in down town Tokyo. Kagome and Sango were a little hesitant but they agreed after a little persuading form the guys.

They pulled into the parking lot by an abandoned warehouse where the party was being held. Getting out they made their way to the front door. Spotting Miroku's motorbike they already knew Miroku and Sango had arrived.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Over here!"

They turned a little to see Miroku already standing by the door with Sango to go in. Inuyasha and Kagome made their way over to them.

Upon entering the building, Sango and Kagome found a high table and sat while they waited for the guys. The music was pounding loudly while the place was packed with people. Kagome turned to Sango.

"So…Sango, how are you and Miroku doing?"

Sango began to blush a deep red. "Um…fine." Noticing Sango's response to her question, blush and all, she asked, "What happened to make you blush like that?" Sango glanced at the refreshments table where Miroku and Inuyasha were getting drinks.

She then looked at Kagome and said, "Well, today we were studying together and we began to play this game. We would quiz each other and for each question we got right we got something from the person who quizzed us…well I quizzed Miroku first and he got every question right…"

Kagome laughed, "And what did he ask for?"

"53 kisses." Miroku answered before Sango had a chance to reply. He and Inuyasha each held two glasses of punch. Sango blushed. Kagome's eyes widened.

"And he got all of them?"

Sango's blush darkened and she nodded while Miroku continued to grin. Sango took a small sip of the punch Miroku handed her. At the moment she put the glass down, Miroku grabbed her by the hand and pulled her toward the dance floor, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone to their own doings.

Inuyasha handed Kagome the cup of punch and seemed as though he was about to say something when a voice over the crowd shouted, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to see Lin. His eyes widened. Lin began to make her way over to them. Fearing what would happen if Lin came anywhere near Kagome he made his way toward Lin. He grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her in the opposite direction of Kagome.

Kagome was left alone, wandering why Inuyasha had acted so…so…oddly. She didn't like that Lin girl. No, Lin was almost just as bad as Kikyou but why was Inuyasha talking to her. Then with a stun of realization, Kagome blinked. Inuyasha had once been friends with Lin and her gang. Yes, she remembered now.

It had been so normal to have Inuyasha as a friend that she completely forgot that he was still friends with the conceited popular crowd. She looked down, disappointed that she could have forgotten so easily. A tap on the shoulder made her turn around to meet crimson eyes.

"So when are you going to dump that Kagome girl and comeback, Inuyasha? I mean, is it really THAT hard to choose?" Lin asked. Her tone was annoyed and sarcastic. Inuyasha had never liked Lin but because of her popular status and, at the time, his shallow personality, he had hung with her and her crowd.

"Feh! This whole ordeal isn't any of your business, Lin, so just stay out of it!" Inuyasha's growing impatience continued to increase with every second of this encounter.

"Just to remind you, Inu," Inuyasha refrained from flinching at the annoying nickname as she continued, "you are in our group. People like you and me are popular and everything that people want to be. Those like Kagome are only wanna-be's. Our job is to embarrass those who are weak. What happened to make you change your beliefs?"

Her voice snapped on the last sentence. Inuyasha looked down. She was right…at Shikon High, there were only two types of crowds: One being the popular crowd. They were the good looking and most well known people at school. People wanted to be them…students wanted to date them…they were everything. And the second…the second was the crowd that was not popular. This crowd had nothing but their friends to rely on.

But then…there was one person who didn't fit into either crowd. The one person who was different from everyone else... Kagome. A vivid image of her smiling at him came to mind and at that moment…he finally came to a decision about what was more important to him. He made his first real choice that would affect him forever.

"I choose her." His voice was so soft; Lin didn't quite catch what he said.

"What?"

"I choose her. I choose Kagome." He said a little bit louder. "You can take popularity and shove it up your ass, because I don't care anymore. I would rather spend my time with someone as kind and smart as Kagome than with a slut like you."

With that he began to walk away. He ignored Lin's comments such as, "You'll regret this! You're making a BIG mistake!"

He began making his way back to Kagome. Excitement rushed through his veins and he wanted nothing but to see Kagome. He wanted to tell her everything. He needed to tell her everything.

His breath caught in his throat and his face turned a little red at the site that was presented before him. Kagome's back was bent backward across a table while a young man about his age was leaning over her.

"Come on, I'm sure you want to dance. I promise it'll be fun." The man with dark red eyes grinned at her. Kagome gulped. How did she get into this position?

Oh yes, she had been minding her own business when he had tapped her on the shoulder and asked her to dance. She had politely declined but he seemed to not want 'no' as an answer. He leaned closer to her with ever second, trying to persuade her to dance.

She had leaned away from him and now she was in this highly uncomfortable position. He put his hand on her hip and she was just about ready to slap him when…

"Kagome! Hey, what's going on?" Inuyasha reappeared next to her and the red eyed young man backed off her. She took a small moment to breathe a sigh of relief and turned to Inuyasha; grateful he had arrived in the nick-of-time.

"Inuyasha! Um, I was just…" She was interrupted but the stranger before could finish.

"About to accept a dance with me. Who are you?"

Before she could help herself the sentence came flying out of her mouth. "He's my boyfriend."

Inuyasha glanced at her slightly shocked. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_

"Boyfriend?" The red-eyed young man asked. He glanced at Inuyasha in envy then turned his gaze back to Kagome.

"When you're ready to dump the loser, you give me a call. My name's Hiten." He turned and walked away, immediately blending with the crowd again. Inuyasha remained staring and Kagome. He didn't even care about Hiten's remark as much as his attention was caught on Kagome's.

Kagome blushed. Out of the corner of her eye she could still see Inuyasha staring at her. She was about to say something when another young man made his way toward her.

"Hey, baby. Wanna dance?"

Kagome was about to say 'no' when Inuyasha answered for her.

"She's with me." He put his arm around her shoulders and held her closer. She could smell his manly and husky scent. Unconsciously, her eyes began to droop a little as her senses began to come intoxicated with Inuyasha. His soft but firm touch around her, his scent, and his voice were soothing to her.

The stranger, getting the message, walked away, dejected. Kagome turned her curious gaze to Inuyasha.

"What? You did want me to play along right?" He smirked. His golden eyes glowed dark amber. Kagome grinned.

"Want to dance?" She asked. "Promise not to step on your feet." She added playfully.

"Sure."

Hand in hand, they both walked to the dance floor. Slowly they began to sway to the fast beating music and gradually picked up speed. Inuyasha became mesmerized with Kagome's movements. Heat began to flare in him; a hot fire that caused him to start sweating. Something of the same was going on in Kagome. She watched his graceful movements, trying to match hers to his own. There was little space between them and as their dance began to move faster so did her heart. Kagome gasped when she finally realized that there wasn't any space between them at all!

Her first instinct was to jump backward but the hands on her hips held her close. The music slowed and so did their motions. Kagome rapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as the music began to gently meld into a slow beat tune. She could feel his hot skin under her touch creating a burning but pleasurable feeling at her fingertips; almost as if she wanted to touch more than the back of his neck.

Inuyasha could feel the soft of her skin through the thin material of her shirt. She was so close. He held back from doing anything more than just holding her. Her heavenly scent drowsed him into a daze of puzzling emotions. Only one thing was clear to him: He needed her and it would be hell frozen over before he let her go for anything.

Once the song ended, they danced to three more songs. The heat never left either one of them. Not even when they called it a night and hopped into the car and drove back to the Higurashi Shrine.

Just like before, they slowly walked up Kagome's steps and to the front yard. They turned toward each other. Anticipation rose in both of them.

No annoying brothers bothered this time…No mom's bursting in and yelling about grandchildren…no…it was just them…alone…under the dark sky lit but brilliantly glowing stars.

It was under these stars that their lips came together in a bedazzling kiss. It was tentative at first but it was too hard to resist as both became infatuated with the other's taste. Inuyasha pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of her against him. Kagome arms moved from his well-built chess muscles upward. Smoothing other his strong and also well-made shoulders and around his neck.

Their tongues intertwined in a constantly changing embrace…it was almost a game of dominance. Inuyasha's hands moved from her hips to her back, making circle-like motions. When they broke the kiss, Kagome was still in a haze, both from the overwhelming emotions and lack of air.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome breathed deeply. Inuyasha instinctively leaned down and began to place small soft kisses down her neck. Hearing an almost inaudible moan from Kagome made him all the more eager to continue but…no matter how much he wanted to take this further, he couldn't. He needed to give Kagome time to think. Besides, he needed time to think as well. So much had happed all in one night…

AN: ok what do you think?? Good? Bad? Well, in the next chapter, things are going to heat up even more. Naraku and Kikyou's plan will be set to work! Will they succeed or is Kagome and Inuyasha's love too strong?

I'm going to warn you now that some things in the next chapter will definitely be very dramatic and sad so be sure to encourage me to update faster! Drop a review please!! Thanks!!! I will definitely appreciate it!!


End file.
